Vanished Clan
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: A whole new terror threatens Konoha, leaving everyone, even the Hokage clueless. People are dying, a fabric from the past is haunting them as Tsunade is forced to reveal a SS-Secret, protected by the Nidaime himself. What lies behind the lurking shadow? No one knows. PS. I dont own Naruto nor Swastika.
1. Enter Haru Akimoto!

_**Hello, everyone! So, this is my first Naruto Shippuden Fanfic. . . **_  
_**The story revolves around a new character from my own figment of imagination named Haru Akimoto who made friends with Naruto and everyone else. **_  
_**Meanwhile, behind all the fun, The Hokage found an interesting case in which no one else but the Jounin are informed about. . . Subscribe in my story to know the rest!**_

_**PS. this is not a romance fanfic genre but rather action/adventure. **_

_**-START OF CHAPTER-**_

"I'm giving you a month." Ordered an old man, hiding in the shadows. "Take all the information you can get."  
A young ninja about the age of 16 nodded. "Understood, Jiro-sama."  
"Make sure you wont fail. I put my trust on you. Go." Dismissed the old man.  
The shinobi nodded once more and shunshined out of the hideout.  
Even in the dark, You can sense the old man suppressing an evil grin. It can be said that something is terribly wrong here.

* * *

"YOSH! Home sweet home!" Naruto stretched his arms as he made his way to Konoha's main gate with Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi behind him.

Sakura nodded. "It's been a month, huh? I missed Konoha, too."  
"Well now, atleast we can sleep knowing Princess Ayano wont be killed by several missing nins." The jounin noted.  
"She was rather hard to work with..." The jinchuuriki injected.  
"She is?" asked Sai innocently.  
"How can you not notice! She landed a kick right in my face!"  
"Now now, Naruto." said Yamato, flashing his haunting face towards the impatient Naruto. "Just because the princess we're supposed to escort ended up to be such a brat doesnt mean you could gush out on your comrade." He lectured with his creepy eyes sparkling.  
Naruto froze in fear, his teeth chattering. "H-h-hai!" was all that he could manage to say while Sai gave a honest smile.

"Oh hey, Guys!" Izumo called from the main gate as they pass by.  
"Izumo, Kotetsu. . . How's the village?" asked Kakashi to the duo who guards the gate.  
"Everything's okay, Kakashi-Senpai. And it seems like your mission went well."  
"It did." He let out a sigh in exasperation "That's a relief... Well, time to report everything to Tsunade-sama."  
Kotetsu smiled at them. "Later."

They were just about to pass by Ichiraku when Naruto's feet came to a halt automatically.  
"What's wrong, Naruto?" inquired the Kunoichi.  
Naruto inhaled the sweet smell of his all time favorite food.  
"RAMEN!" He skipped with full joy to Ichiraku's but Sakura quickly pinched his ear.  
"Are you a shinobi or what? You do know that the Hokage's office is the first to attend after finishing a mission!"  
He continued to reach Ichiraku with his hands as if it's possible while Sakura does her usual nags.  
Unconscious of what's happening and only focusing on ramen, a snow-white haired girl suddenly passed by him, making him snap out of it. He froze there, trying to make sense of what he just felt. It's like he have known the girl for a long time now and strangely felt connected to her.  
Naruto turned his head towards the girl's direction, hoping to see her and maybe come up with a valid reason for feeling that way but unfortunately, there was no trace of this young lady.  
"Naruto? Are you okay?" asked Kakashi.  
Everyone in the group looked at him with concern. Obviously, something is definitely troubling the dear orange shinobi.  
"I-uh. . . Yeah. I'm okay. . . Let's go."  
They made their way shortly to the Hokage's Office and Kakashi informed Tsunade everything about their mission.  
"Naruto?" asked Tsunade as the young lad digs deeper in his thoughts.  
She slammed her fist impatiently on her desk making everyone jump as well as Naruto.  
"Something seems to be bothering you, Naruto."  
"Ah- uh. No. I'm okay, Tsunade baa-chan."  
"Still, I'm assigning all of you to relax until I receive a new mission that will suit Team Kakashi. So you should all be on stand-by."  
"Hai!" The team answered in chorus.  
"That is all... Dismiss." Ordered the godaime as they left the building.

* * *

"Anyone for some ramen?" Naruto asks cheerfully once everyone stepped outside, despite the fact that he's still troubled.  
"Your treat?" The pinkette gave him a hopeful smile.  
"Uh... I've been kinda low on-"  
She promptly rolled her eyes and walked away before he can even finish.

"Ehhhhh" was all Naruto could say as he went gray.  
The wood user slips out a laugh. "Right, Naruto. Maybe you and Sai can have a bonding moment. I have to go and finish some papers." And he vanished in his shunshin, before anyone can even react.  
"What's the hurry?" He thought to himself. Naruto glanced at Sai, eyes drawing sparks. "I'd rather skip dinner... How about you, Kakashi-sen-"  
"Kakashi!" Shizune ran towards the group with Tonton in her arms. "Tsunade-sama summons you. It appears to be something sudden have caught our eyes."  
"I see... Well then, Naruto. Looks like Sai is the only one who can accompany you. Better with someone than alone." He scratches his head sheepishly and followed Shizune back inside. "Maybe next time."  
The Uzumaki groaned in frustration.  
"Now what? I sure hope you dont have anything to take care of." He tells Sai with a hint of sarcasm, contrary to his knuckle-headed self.  
"Nope. None at all." He beams. "So, where do you want to go, Naruto-kun?"  
Not wanting to offend his feelings or anything, the blonde let his comrade tag along.

"Say, it looks like you're improving on your fellowship, huh." The jinchuuriki notes while they make their way to Ichiraku's.  
"Uh. . . Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"  
"A good thing, ofcourse!"  
"Really?" His companion beams. ". . . I'm starting to remember more about him."  
"Huh? Who are you talking about?"  
"My brother." He informs under his breath.  
"Oh." Naruto smiled genuinely and he lays a hand in his comrade's shoulder. "There's hope for you afterall."  
And with those five words, The ink-user instantly felt relieved. _What they say about Naruto were true afterall. That he has powers to change people._

The two shinobi sat side by side in the restaurant. The stools are almost filled with costumers, not surprising at all. Ichiraku is the best place for ramen in the world afterall. The hypnotizing scent of noodles waffled through their noses, thus making the Uzumaki drool even more, excited for what his old man has put up for him tonight.  
"Oh hey, Naruto! Long time no see!" greets Teuchi as the two reaches the counter.  
"That's right, Ojii-san! I've longed for your ramen for days!"  
The old man laughed. "And you brought a new costumer!" He turned to the black haired next to Naruto.  
"He's Sai. I guess I'm stuck with him... but it's okay. He's a friend."  
Sai was amused with him being called as a 'friend'. Although he didnt show it, he simply smiled in return.  
"Ah. Welcome to Ichiraku, Sai! I'm guessing your friend will order a large bowl of miso with an extra pork, isnt that right, Naruto?" The blond nods gleefully. "So yours will be...?"  
"Uh. Hmm... It's my first time dinning here so I guess I'll have what Naruto ordered as well?"  
"Good choice." Teuchi approved and left to prepare their dishes. "Ayame, Two large miso with extra pork on the double!"  
A girl appears inside the restaurant as the two waits silently for their meal. She sat on a stool a seat away from Naruto. Eyeing around the place to avoid Sai's awkward silence, Naruto saw the girl immediately almost after she sat, causing him to freeze in shock.  
It was the girl who he have imagined passing by him earlier. But by the looks of her today, actually existing, confirms that she's no less than his hallucinations.  
She wears a white fitting qipao dress with red accents while her long, hip-length snowy white hair falls loosely on her back. Her fair looks never doubts any man but Naruto knows there's something more than looks towards her, if only he can lay his hands on.  
Noticing his stares, She snaps her head to the shinobi's direction, her black eyes glinting.  
"Yes?" She asks him with a faint smile.  
"Uh-I-I'm sorry." Naruto stutters. "It's just that, I've never seen you around before."  
She giggled. "I've only been to Konoha about a week. I dont look so foreign, do I?"  
"A little." He admits, scratching his head. "Snow whites arent really usual around here."  
"Snow white?" She asks, dumb founded. "Oh! My hair? It's genetic."  
"Ano..." injects Sai. "Kakashi-senpai's hair is white."  
A tick-mark appears on Naruto's forehead. "Kakashi-sensei's hair is more gray-ish! Get your facts right."  
"Then why is he called 'White Fang'?"  
"I dont know. He doesnt even have a fang. Really, who cares, Sai."  
"Maybe it's bad lighting." Sai adds.  
"Yeah. Could be."  
"Come to think of it, Naruto-kun. Akamaru's white, too."  
"AKAMARU IS A DOG!" argues Naruto.  
The enigmatic lady simply laughs at their conversation.  
"So you're Naruto, then? And he's Sai?" She asks.  
"Huh? How did you-" the blonde raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"I'm not the type of person who skims. Specially on a conversation." She grins cheerfully.  
Teuchi appears later, giving Naruto and Sai's meal while they converse with the unknown lady.  
"Welcome to Ichiraku, Miss" He smiles.  
"Oooh, Naruto. Did you return to Konoha with a new girlfriend?" Teuchi teases with a rather audible 'whisper' to Naruto.  
The girl simply looked down and blushed.  
"AH! ERR. NO, NO, NO, Ojii-san!" Denied Naruto who turned beet red. "Where did you get that idea?"  
"No?" Teuchi scratches his chin. "Then..." He looked at Sai.  
Sai smiled and shook his head.  
The old man rather laughed at himself. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry for jumping into conclusions."  
"Eh. Old man, Sai and I just met her. She's new to Konoha. Her name is. . . . yuki."  
"Yuki?" asked Sai in confusion.  
"Yeah. Her hair is so long and white and sparkly. It has to be snow." Kid the blonde. **[Author: PS. Yuki means snow in japanese.]**  
She giggled. "Haru. Haru Akimoto." She bowed her head in respect.

Placing her order on Teuchi's list, the three continued talking as they ate.  
"So Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, based on your forehead protectors, you two must be shinobis?" Haru asked  
"Hai." Naruto adjusts the metal plate on his forehead. "Stay in Konoha for a while and you'll witness the 'Naruto Uzumaki; Hokage in the making.'"  
"But you're still a Genin, Naruto-kun." busts Sai.  
Naruto waved his right fist at him. "The strength of a ninja isnt defined by his rank!"  
"I guess you're right. . . Anyways, Haru-chan, what village did you come from?" the dark haired shinobi asks.  
"Ah! uhm..." She taps her chopsticks on her lips while she looked up as if finding out where she came from is a hard work. "How can I say this. . . Uh. I dont have a village or hometown." She admits.  
"What?" Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.  
Haru laughs. "I mean, I never had a permanent home. You see, I'm a traveler. But I've learned a few nin-jutsu on my own from time to time. Ofcourse, it is needed because you never know what you might run into." She let out a sigh. "Although, sometimes my basic ninjutsus doesnt work on a stronger opponent."  
"I can teach you a couple of defense jutsus, if you want." He grinned. "I've also traveled one time in my life with my Ero-Sennin. Gah. I sure miss that old man."  
She gasp due to excitement. "Really? You would do that for me? Who's Ero-Sennin?"  
"Yeah, sure!" He sticks his thumb out. "Oh. Ero-Sennin. . . he's my master. He thought me the ways of being a shinobi, you know."  
"He sounds like a great ninja." Haru smiled.  
"Oh!" snapped Sai as if realizing something out of nowhere  
They stared at him for a moment.  
"Jiraiya-sama's hair is white, too." He explains.  
Naruto fell off his chair. "Let it go, Sai!"  
Haru laughs softly in the backgroud. "So, your master is Jiraiya?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"He sounds familiar. . . But, nevermind!" She beams.

After their dinner, three stood idly by outside the restaurant. Stars came out to play in the night sky.  
Naruto stretches his arms and lays both of his hands with intertwined fingers on the back of his head.  
"Sai-kun. Naruto-kun." She bowed her head. "It was really nice to meet both of you." She smiled at the two.  
"Ne. You've been a good company too, Yuki-chan. Atleast I didnt have to put up with Sai alone."  
"I see." She laughed softly, her cheeks having the shade of read.  
"Huh? Why are you turning red?" Naruto crept closer and poked her cheek.  
As a part of defensive instincts, Haru jumped at Naruto's touch and used her palms to push him away. Never expecting any brute force from a lady as such, Naruto flew five meters away and had his back hit a lamp post full force.  
He let out a groan as his body twitched from the impact.  
"Eh? Naruto-kun!" Haru rushed to his side to see if he's alright. Sai's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"I-i-i'm O-o-kay"  
"I am so sorry."  
These are the times when having a tailed beast inside you is convenient. He recovered in a matter of seconds and stood straight, not minding the wincing pain on his back.  
He cleared his throat. "I'm Okay." He repeated to assure her.  
"What was that, Haru-chan?" Asked Sai.  
She shook her head. "Reflexes, I guess."  
"She's just like Sakura-chan, right, Naruto?"  
"No no. Sakura's scarier."  
"Yeah. By a long shot." agreed Sai.  
"Huh? Sakura-chan?" asked Haru.  
"Uh-huh. Sakura's one of our friends and comrades."  
"She can beat anyone into a pulp." added the blonde.  
Haru smirked a little. "Wow. that is scary."  
"You bet. But dont worry, Yuki-chan. She's soft when it comes to girls. You're safe."  
"Well, that's a relief." She smiled.

A crow suddenly appeared in the night sky. Sai offered his arm as a branch and as expected, it landed on his.  
"Looks like I'm summoned. Crows doesnt usually go out at night." The bird left in an instant as if it knows that Sai understood.  
"Summoned by who?"  
"Maybe the foundation." He unrolled a scroll and drew a bird. "Chōjū Giga" Almost automatically when he spoke the words and weaved a hand sign, a large bird came out of the paper scroll.  
He jumped on the bird's back and looked down on the two. "See you guys later." He smiled.  
The bird flew away carrying Sai on its back.  
"That guy. . . " Naruto let out a sigh. "Ne, Yuki-chan. What now?"  
"Uhmm..." She placed her index finger on her bottom lips in a form of thinking. "I dont really know, Naruto-kun. What do you usually do in Konoha at these times?"  
"I'm on stand by so I wont receive any missions yet. . . Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Yamato-taicho and Sai are all busy." He groans.  
Haru laughs and took his hand. "Well then. I'm not busy. And there's still a lot I havent seen in Konoha. Stop whining." She smiled at him.  
Naruto turned red automatically with her touch. He looked up and can do nothing but gaze at her radiance. The way the moonlight hit her face and how her hair waves gently in the wind made him move.  
"Shall we?" she flashes a genuine beam and pulled Naruto's hand as he tags behind her.

* * *

"Takara?" repeated Kakashi.  
Tsunade handed him a folder.  
"There was once a clan that always desperately climbed to be on top. Although we are all aware that the Sage of Six Path's descendants are the Senju and Uchiha, A clan once called 'Takara' family always ranked third as it struggles to catch up." Explains the Hokage as Kakashi read what's written inside the portfolio.

"They are expert in Fire and Earth Release and they once held their own Kekkei Genkai called 'Scorch Release'. Although they only fell behind the two major clans, Scorch Release itself is a very effective nature that causes the wielder's victims to dry to their own bones and thus results to mummification. They grasps hard on planning to dethrone the top two clans, one in each night, but when the Uchiha and the Senju agreed to join forces and built Konoha, their army-attack plan was shattered. They shifted their outlooks and planned on destroying Konoha instead, so they started an intense research for years and after the hard work payed of, they came up with a fairly destructive machine that helps them to enhance their kekkei genkai to a maximum that even any Senju or Uchiha should fear." She looked up with her cold eyes.  
"One specific person, called Jin who is the clan leader's son, held an opposition to their plans. He firmly believes that civilians have nothing to do with Uchiha and Senju clans so he tried to talk for some ways out of it. But the clan's leader wasnt moved by his opinions. He was ordered to leave the clan in cause of betrayal and ended up in the verge of dying with his wife in a deep forest.  
Jin and his wife was found by the Nidaime Hokage in a mission and welcomed them to reside in Konoha. Feeling the sense of gratitude, Jin leaked everything he knows about Takara clan and their recent supreme weapon called 'Kawaita'."

Kakashi felt a chill run down his spine once he heard the weapon's name. Certainly, this is no joke.  
"Kawaita. . ." Tsunade continued. "Kawaita can only be used very very rarely because it is in need of the Black Comet's pure, natural power which only passes the Five Great Shinobi Nations once every 75 years. It may be unnoticeable to normal Shinobis but somehow, Takara Clan has figured out how to harness its energy and convert it into a powerful arsenal. . .  
The night before the comet's arrival, Nidaime managed to infiltrate the insides of the clan. He and Konoha shinobis annihilated Takara successfully."

"I never knew any of these." was all Kakashi is able to say.  
"You were never meant to know. It was a top secret and Nidaime somehow managed to wipe them out of the history. It was never to be spoken of again."  
"But why are you telling me these, Tsunade-sama?"  
"Three days ago, two ANBU were found dead. Not an ounce of blood was found in their autopsy." revealed the Hokage.  
Kakashi and Shizune couldnt believe what they just heard.  
"T-Tsunade-sama! You dont think it's reanimation jutsu, do you?" asked Shizune.  
Tsunade shook her head. "I dont know. Reanimation Jutsu is one of the reasons why Nidaime never wanted anyone to speak of them ever again. It's too dangerous for them to live once more, knowing how to work their Kawaita. Takara or not, I need you to find out the bottom of this, Kakashi. I've also ordered the ANBU to find some details."  
The white fang nodded. "Should I tell Team Kakashi about this?"  
"No. Not yet. Not until we unveil more details. Up to then, the Takara-clan will still remain as a SS-Jounin secret. I need to respect Nidaime's decisions of keeping this case a secret. Besides, I agree to his intends. Fear will rise before we even know it. Act fast, Kakashi. We're dealing with a person in the shadows."

* * *

"Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, and the Godaime." explained Naruto. "Those are all the persons who became a Hokage at the present history."  
Both of them gazed at the monument under the moonlight.  
The blonde pointed Minato's carved face. "Yondaime. . . was particularly the strongest." He smiled at his father's stone face. "He kept the kyuubi from destroying Konoha."  
"The yellow flash of the leaf. " Haru mumbled.  
"He is. . ." agreed the blonde. "Yondaime-sama."  
Wind blew gently on Naruto's face as he closed his eyes. He's perfectly aware of his father's guidance, at any time, any place.  
_'Despite all those reputation of his, He's also the best dad.'_ He thought.  
"Naruto-kun. . . Can I ask you something?"  
"Huh? I guess. What is it?" He blinked.  
"You said that Yondaime-sama kept the kyuubi out of Konoha, right? Did he kill the beast?"  
He shook his head and put his hand upon his belly. "No."  
Haru, who is waiting for more details, eventually gave up asking. "I see." She gave him a warm and comforting smile. "I understand now. . . You're just as great as Yondaime, Naruto."  
Thinking if his ears are playing tricks on him, He looked at her with a surprise painted on his face.  
"Yes. You kept nine-tails from shredding the village. You deserve atleast half the credit." She let out a giggle. "Ofcourse, dont let it all go into your head, Hero." She winked at him playfully.  
"Yuki-chan."  
"Alright. It's already late. Maybe I should go home, Naruto-kun."  
"Home? Where do you live? I thought you travel?"  
"Nope. I'm not gonna leak where I reside at the moment. It's for you to figure out." She laughs.  
Haru turned and started heading home. Leaving Naruto standing on the middle of the dirt road, dumb-founded, gazing at her till she disappeared in the shadows.  
_'Haru Akimoto. . . Who are you?' _He thought

* * *

Later that night, Naruto headed home.  
He turned into a plain, comfortable shirt and his boxer. He put on his sleeping cap from the drawer and laid silently atop of the bed. He was just too intrigued to sleep.  
_'You kept nine-tails from shredding the village. You deserve atleast half the credit' _Haru's words kept on ringing inside his head.  
It's not that he resents her. It just so happens that he felt fairly attached to the enigmatic lady. It's like he have known her for quite a while now. The energy she releases was very familiar. If only he can tell.  
_'Why?' _He asked himself. _'Why, Yuki-chan? I need explanations.'  
_Sleepiness started to kick in. Finally, he let it go and dozed off.

It was 10 in the morning but Naruto is still fast asleep in his room, not minding the rays of the hot, bright sun glimmering on his face one bit.  
Minutes later, there was a sudden knock on the door.  
Naruto mourned and covered his head under a pillow as if he could escape the loud banging on the door.  
"Oy! Naruto!" called Kiba impatiently. Knocking even harder.  
Feeling like a walking dead, Naruto stood and headed towards the door.  
Kiba with Akamaru and Choji waited outside.  
"What do you want?" he let out a yawn and scratched his eye.  
"What's with the attitude!" Kiba hooked an arm around Naruto's neck. "I just heard you came back. Go change if you wouldnt mind going out with that boxer."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Just tag along, Naruto. And hurry up. I'm hungry." said Choji.

The three shinobis went out once Naruto has changed.  
"Say. . . What's going on, really?" he asked the two who ushers him.  
"Will you quit asking. Really. It's annoying. You'll see when we're there." said Kiba with a bark of approval from Akamaru.  
Naruto rolled his eyes in reply.  
Halfway towards their destination, The Uzumaki noticed a familiar figure on the magazine stand. Her flowing white hair gorgeously fell on her back.  
"Ah! Yuki-chan!" he called.  
She turned around and saw the blonde shinobi.  
"Naruto-kun!" she giggled. "Goodmorning!"  
Kiba couldnt help not to ask. "Who is she?"  
Naruto chuckled. "Yuki-chan, meet Kiba and Choji. Guys, meet Yuki-chan. She's a friend I met last night. A traveler."  
"Ano. . . My name is Haru, really. He just likes teasing me Yuki because he said my hair looks like snow." She brushed her hand over her hair and looked down, somehow embarrassed.  
"What? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I like your hair." The Inuzuka grinned before flashing a you-made-a-girl-upset deathly stare at Naruto.  
"Uh. T-Thank you!" Her cheeks turned pink.  
"Hmm. Your hair may be paper white but you sure blush a lot." Naruto noticed.  
Choji laughs. "You notice too much, Naruto. . . Say, why not let her tag along with us? The more the merrier. Everybody's welcome."  
"Yeah, but I still dont know where you're taking me."  
"I dont care. Let's just hurry. I'm hungry. Oh. How about it, Haru? Will you be able to join us? We would love to have an addition."  
Haru smiled. "Really? Yes, if any of you wouldnt mind."  
"Ofcourse not. Everyone in Konoha is family." Assured Kiba.  
The ninja dog nudged Haru's hand with his nose in form of agreement. "See? Even Akamaru wants you to come."  
She grinned and scratched Akamaru's neck, which he was delighted. "I guess I have no choice."

It seems like Kiba and Choji ushered the two to that old Barbeque restaurant. Inside, everyone was there. From Team Kurenai to Team Guy. They were all having a get together.  
"Everyone! Our last guest of honor is here." called Kiba. The crowd cheered as they saw Naruto.  
"What is this celebration? Is it my birthday?"  
"Baka. It's in the middle of June. How can it be your birthday? It's Team Kakashi's 100th mission. Lady Tsunade has set it up. Dont tell me you dont know!" Sakura informed.  
"Eh? 100th already? That's great!"  
"Uh-huh." She smiled. "Oh! By the way. . ." She looked at Haru.  
"Oh. right, right. I forgot. Sakura-chan, this is Yuki-chan. Yuki, Sakura. She's a friend. We bumped into her earlier and we invited her, if that's okay."  
"No. My name is Haru. He just likes calling me Yuki." she corrects.  
"Ofcourse!" Sakura cheered. "A friend of Naruto is a friend of everyone. Come, come. Let me introduce you to them." She grabbed Haru's wrist, dragging her away from the jinchuuriki.  
"W-wait. . ." He called from behind but the pinkette ignored him as usual.  
"Eh. You gotta let go of your girlfriend sometimes." Kiba teased, watching Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino across the room, crowding Haru to meet a new friend.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" He waved his fist to protest.  
"She sure cant take her eyes off you, Naruto-san. You're so lucky." Agreed Lee who came out of nowhere.  
The boys noticed that Lee was right. Out of the corner of her eyes, Haru took chances to catch a glimpse of the blonde shinobi from the crowd around her. But tears off her gaze almost automatically, knowing that the boys from afar watches her.

"Hey hey." The copy nin waved a hand as he approached the guys.  
"Oh. Kakashi-sensei!"  
"Hello, Naruto, Kiba, Lee."  
"Kakashi-sensei, congratulations for your 100th successful missions! Team Gai wont be far behind, but I'm glad for you guys!"  
"Thank you, Lee." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Oh yeah. Naruto, who's your friend?"  
"Uh? Oh. She's Yuki-chan. . . oh. . . no. Her name is Haru. I met her last night."  
The masked jounin felt a hint of suspicion. "Oh? Last night? Where? I've never seen her until today."  
"Yeah. She said she's a traveler and she only arrived in Konoha last week. Which makes sense because we've been away for weeks."  
Kakashi's eyes. . . or should I say, eye, narrowed. "Okay. That explains."  
Out of the blue, Naruto looked down.  
"Sensei. . . There's only one person I cant help not to look for at times like this. He was on Team Kakashi afterall. . ." He mumbled numbly.  
His Sensei placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay, Naruto." He smiled.  
Somehow, his words were enough to cheer him up. But ofcourse, Naruto know better than to mourn for Sasuke on a party set up for them. While across the room, the group of Sakura and Haru were joined by Sai, Choji, Kurenai and everyone else. They were already starting to grill some barbeque, surrounding a long kotatsu table most likely built for a heavy number of groups.  
"ALRIGHT!" boomed Naruto. "Save some for me!" He rushed to mess with the group.  
Kakashi beamed and followed from behind him.

"Itadakima-!" They sang in chorus before the door slid open aggressively. Tsunade walked in with Shizune tagging behind her.  
"Are you all planning to start without me?"  
"N-n-no, Hokage-sama. It's just that. . . we thought you'd be busy." explained Guy.  
"But she was! Tsunade-sama! The paper works are-"  
Shizune trailed off, noticing that her master covered her ears.  
The Hokage sat with the group. She slammed her fist impatiently.  
"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE LEFT OUT OFF THE PARTY LIKE THIS. SCREW THOSE PAPERS. I HAVENT HAD A BREAK FOR WEEKS!" She grabbed the bottle of sake and drank straight from it.  
Everyone smiled at her awkwardly as Shizune let out a sigh. "How can you drink Sake at high noon, Tsunade-sama? But. . . I guess I have no choice." She took sat down with the rest.  
Tsunade automatically finished the quarter of her bottle. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Oh please. You're just as relieved as I am, being able to take a break." She eyed Shizune suspiciously.  
The girl just chuckled and scratched the back of her head. Guilty as charged.  
"Whatever! I'm hungry! Itadakimasu!" Yelled Choji as he dug in. The others second motioned.

"Wait." Tsunade called in the middle of the meal. "Is she a friend?" She asked immediately after laying her eyes on Haru.  
"Oh. Yes, Tsunade-sama. Her name is Haru Akimoto. She's a traveler. Actually, Haru just arrived in Konoha last week and bumped into Naruto." Sakura explained.  
Haru automatically bowed her head in deep respect. "I am honored to meet you, Hokage-sama."  
The Hokage closed her eyes. But then, she shook her head to her own self to forget her senseless accusations. Still, she felt hesitant towards this Haru.  
"Where were you from?" She asked.  
"Ah. uhm. I dont have any hometown village, Hokage-sama. I was raised by my grandfather who is constantly travelling."  
"Yuki-chan. How about your parents?" Naruto injected.  
"Ano. . . I dont have any parents. My grandfather is all I have." She smiled to mask her pain.  
"I'm sorry." Naruto frowned at himself for asking.  
"Nah. It's okay, really." She laughed.  
"So, Haru. . . You traveled in Konoha with your grandfather?" Tsunade asked.  
Haru shook her head. "No. Jii jii-san is gone, too, Hokage-sama."  
"I see. I'm sorry as well. But it's good to have you here in Konoha." Welcomed Tsunade half-heartedly.  
"Arigato, Hokage-sama" Haru smiled.  
Naruto felt a gush of pity.  
Kakashi and Shikamaru were intently listening, catching ever word over their conversation. While others are oblivious, both of their minds ran twice as fast, making all the puzzle pieces fit together. But there were not enough pieces to come up with a sensible conclusion.

* * *

With their spirits uplifted and their tummies filled, everyone dismissed after a long day of hanging out.  
"Yo, Team Kakashi! It's already dusk. We've been a little carried away there. We should probably part for now... Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato! Congratulations again. Keep your youthful spirits free and gain even more missions for Konoha!" Guy flashed a sparkling smile before walking off along his team.  
Tsunade moved a little tipsy form drinking.  
"Tsunade-sama!" Called Shizune while she grabbed her master's arm, ready to support her. But Tsunade pulled away from her help.  
"Give me some credits, Shizune! I know my limits!"  
Shizune rolled her eyes in reply.  
"Alright! I'm off. Keep up the good work, Team Kakashi." Dismissed the Hokage.  
Her dark haired secretary bowed her head towards the successful team. "Arigato, Kakashi-san, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai."  
Naruto snickered as they walked off. The group of teams started to dissolve one by one, leaving the celebrated team behind.

"Oh. Guys, I'll probably need to go now as well. I still have some errands to take care of and a couple of researches as a traveler." said Haru.  
"Already, Haru?" wondered Sakura as she nodded in reply.  
"That's sudden. . . See you later then, Yuki-chan?" Naruto rubbed his upper lip with his index finger.  
"Yes." She smiled brightly. "See you later, everyone. Take care." She waved them goodbye as she disappeared in the street crowds.  
"She's a mysterious lass, isnt she?" noted Sai.  
"Unmistakable. . . " Agreed Yamato. "Well, I'm going now. I'm afraid I'm getting a little tipsy just like Hokage-sama." He reached his forehead.  
The silver hair jounin slips out a chuckle at his friend.

**_-ENDOFCHAPTER-_**

**_Reviews are appreciated! There you have it. I hope you guys had fun as I had making it. _**

**_PPS. I sure hope fandoms of Saku-Naru or Naru-Hina wont hate me. haha.  
Oh yeah. And Sasu-Naru too. But dont worry, guys. As I have said, I have no solid plans of making this a romance. I honestly think the anime is best without romance. . . But, that's just my opinion :D_**

**_Do subscribe and review! _**


	2. Secrets Revealed

It was pass midnight. The streets of Konoha are empty except the ANBU hiding in the shadows who are on their shift to guard the village. Stores are closed and most of the civilians are asleep.

A cold gust of wind passes by a lamp post. Out of the dark, a black hooded figure who covers most of its face appears. The silhouette walks the streets as if it's a ghost town. Under the dim light of a lamp post, an ANBU guard caught sight of it and tried to approach behind the figure.  
"It's pass curfew. No one but those who are prohibited are allowed to roam around at this hour. Go back to bed before I decide to drag you in chains." He spoke threateningly under his dog mask.  
"I'm only going out for air, inu-kun. I'll be back." The figure said in a singsong voice.  
The ANBU narrowed his eyes under his mask.  
"No, _miss_. Strict orders from the Hokage. No one is supposed to leave nor loiter around the village at late hours."  
The figure let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice." _She_ mumbled.  
She raised her left hand. With her indescribable mystic abilities, the ANBU behind her felt stiff, unable to move a muscle. Next, she stretched her hand outwards, thus making the shinobi behind her sway like her puppet.  
He hit the wall hard.  
Like nothing even happened, the hooded figure ignored the slam of the ANBU and started to walk off, releasing her control over the masked shinobi.  
After regaining consciousness over his muscles, the ANBU threw a kunai aimed to take down her head, but managed to leap off to avoid it.  
"Inu-kun. I told you, I'll be right back. Please dont make this hard for me. I'm asking a simple request." She called, still restrained from revealing her face.  
"I'm afraid I cant let you. Orders are orders."  
"Then, lets settle this." She finalized.  
The ANBU weaved hand signs in agreement. "Earth Release; Ground Swallow!" He pressed his hand on the earth.  
The ground started to crack and what seems to be some sort of a mud started flowing through the cracks. The muddy substance started to swallow the lower half of the hooded figure. It flowed aggressively all over her like a cocoon, causing her unable to move.  
"I'm sorry, miss. I'm taking you to the T&I division."  
Just when he's about to take charge of her, the mud around her body started to become solid hard and slowly cracked at every angle. The ANBU froze in confusion. Both of them knows that the cracking of his jutsu like an egg isnt supposed to happen. He couldnt remember the last time someone had managed to break his sticky mud.  
After several breaking of the shell, the victim managed to loosen up. She pats away the remaining dusts from her hood.  
"What was that for?"  
"How did you break away from my jutsu?" He asked in return, ignoring her.  
She rolled her eyes under her hood even though basically, the ANBU has no chance of seeing a glimpse of her face.  
"Have you ever heard of _'Fire Release'_? I've managed to release fire on my own skin, unlike common suckers who only know how to blow them around like lighting matchsticks. Thus, drying that stupid sticky mud that swallowed my body. It was really suffocation, dont you know? I could have died."  
"Fire on your own skin?" He asked in confusion.  
"Yes, genius. You're not the only one with tricks under your sleeves."

Suddenly, a surprising attack came from behind the hooded figure. Another ANBU shinobi slashed a kunai over her back. With a scratch that runs from her shoulder to her side, her stealth became an advantage and managed to shunshin before the kunai digs even deeper her body. Strands of her hair were effortlessly cut off.  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS?" She complained from the roof of a house. She turned to look at her wound. "YOU CUT MY HAIR?" She gasps as if her hair was more important than her own life. "YOU CUT MY HAIR!"  
She weaved hand signs out of anger. "SCORCH RELEASE; DESICCATION!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUMMIFICATION INSIDE THE VILLAGE?" Tsunade slammed her fist on her sturdy table in frustration.  
"Two ANBU who are on their night shift were found dead this early morning. It appears like they've been drained to their last bone, Hokage-sama." Kakashi confirmed.  
Tsunade placed a hand on her forehead. "Could it be. . . ?" She whispered.  
"Hokage-sama." Kakashi showed a clear zip-lock bag containing what seems to be. . . hair? "This were found in the incident. It seems like our ANBU managed to lay a hand on the person before he went down." He handed down the evidence to Tsunade.  
The bag contained strands of hair. Black, brittle strands of hair.  
"Shizune." The hokage called.  
"Yes."  
"You're the only one who I trust to undertake this on autopsy."  
"Got it, Tsunade-sama."  
She handed her the zip-lock bag and turned to Kakashi.  
"The enemy has infiltrated the village. It seems like this is worse that I thought." She curled her hand into a fist.  
"Have the ANBU scan the outskirts of the Fire Country! Take all the suspicious ones to the T&I division! I'll make follow up orders after the taken information."  
Kakashi nodded and shunshined out of the office.

* * *

Naruto yawned out loud in the middle of the streets, having a stroll next to Sakura.  
"Dont tell me you're still sleepy. You've started the day 10:30!" Sakura complained.  
"I didnt turn in early last night, Sakura-chan."  
"Eh? How come?"  
"I-uh. . . Had trouble sleeping. I dont know why. Why does Tsunade baa-chan has to summon us so early?" He groaned.  
"It's not early, baka. It's near noon. You know, Naruto, Tsunade-sama once told me that when you're unable to sleep, someone must be thinking about you."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Oh! Wait, Sakura-chan." He stopped dead on his tracks. Sakura turned around to look at him.  
"What's wrong?" She followed Naruto's gaze and saw Haru running away, while covering her face with both of her hands.  
"Yuki!" called Naruto but she kept on running away, ignoring him.  
"Sakura-chan. Tell Tsunade baa-chan I'll be there. I need to help a friend."  
"Wait, Naruto! She's my friend, too."  
"No. I'll take care of it." He gave her an assuring grin. "Besides, I need you to explain why I'm late to Tsunade baa-chan."  
She frowned.  
Naruto burst out running after her, leaving Sakura behind.  
"I'm trusting you, Naruto." She let out a sigh.

Naruto found Haru sitting on a bench park, crying her heart out. Her arms were folded around her knees in a fetus-like position.  
He approached her with caution and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. She then looked up with a blank expression, streams of tears flowing on her cheeks.  
"It will all be alright." He smiled at her.

Haru let him sit next to her and accepted his offer to help her even though she hates herself for needing such.  
"Can I be honest with you?" She started. Naruto listened carefully next to her.  
"Ofcourse, Yuki-chan."  
"Promise you wont tell anyone?"  
Naruto smiled. "A ninja never goes back on his words. Yes, I wont tell anyone. I swear it with my own life."  
"Okay, then. . ." Haru frowned at herself. "What if I tell you that. . . My grandfather never died?"  
"What? Why would you lie on something like that? He's your grandfather! Why would you push him away?"  
"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND." She snapped back. "I used to love my ojii-san. And he loves me back alongside my father. They were my kings and I was their princess. For a moment there, we were actually happy." A tear slid on her cheek, drowning herself with her precious memories.  
"But. . . There was an incident. Ojii-san was near death. His life and death was linked by one last brittle thread. Father. . . Father. . . " She started to sob once again, hard. "Father. . . He sacrificed himself to save Ojii-san." She covered her blood shut eyes with her palms.  
"A-a-and." She stuttered, trying to gasp as much as air she can possibly hold to finish her story. "E-e-very t-thing changed s-since then. It w-was like I l-lost both of t-t-them. O-ojii san changed. H-h-he hated me ever since that incident.  
B-b-but. . . I cannot just complain. . . I understand ojii san. H-he lost his son, I l-lost m-my father. H-h-he told me t-that. . . I was a di-"  
Haru was cut off. She lost her voice when she found herself in Naruto's arms.  
"Enough." Naruto whispered in her ear. "I get it."  
"Naruto-kun." She mumbled under her breath.  
"Yes? I'm here." He answered, he held her tighter.  
Finally, she surrendered and rests her head against his shoulder until she felt a bit better.

Haru pulled away once her senses returned to reality.  
Naruto smiled at her messy face.  
"Huh. Oh. Yuki-chan. . . Did you cut your hair?" He noticed and tried to reach the strands of hair on her back which were a lot longer before.  
Haru distanced from Naruto and slapped his hand away.  
"Dont!" she cried. "Dont. . . dont touch my hair." she gathered all her strands of hair and tucked it safety on her side.  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
She shook her head which causes Naruto to furrow his eye-brows in confusion.  
"Anyways" started Naruto. "I think your ojii san is just having a hard time. There's only one person who awakened me from my unconsciousness about loosing an important person, only because I was alone from the start. But, when Ero-sennin died. . . I finally understood. . . I finally understood what Sasuke has been going through. . . What you or your ojii san has been through. Loosing that bond was a real pain. All my life, I have been numb to that kind of pain but Ero-sennin awakened me." He shrugged.  
"He died because he infiltrated Pain's hideout. At first, I was angry at Tsunade baa-chan. I even told her that if Ero-sennin is the Hokage, I bet he wouldnt let her do such a risky mission." Naruto looked up the blue sky. "But then. . . I realized that I wasnt the only one grieving over Ero-sennin's death. That baa-chan just felt that staggering pain just as I did. And that, it would only bring no good if I resent Tsunade baa-chan about letting my master go." He smiled at the thought of Jiraiya looking out for him.  
"Besides. . . I bet if I blamed baa-chan about his death, He would probably hate me for doing so." He gave her an honest smile.  
Haru wiped her blurry eyes. "Jiraiya choose to die?"  
"He died to protect Konoha. To protect baa-chan. To protect me."  
She smirked and shook her head. "You still do not understand."  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Maybe I would if you tell me clearly."  
"Nope." She stood and looked down on Naruto. "I have to die first before I tell you every detail down to the last drain."  
"How come? You do not trust me?"  
"It's not like that. . . Please dont think of it that way. It's just. . . well. . . " Haru shook her head in frustration. "No. I still cant tell you."  
"Eh?" Naruto frowned.  
She giggled at his reaction. "But still. . . Giving up your life to save the one you love, huh." She let out a sigh. "Would you do that, as well?"  
"What kind of question is that? Ofcourse I would! I'd give up my life to save Konoha! It's the way of being a shinobi." He grinned at her.  
"You guys love Konoha that much?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Ofcourse!" He pointed his forehead protection with his thumb. "Not only that. But I will protect everyone with my everything. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Yamato-taicho, I would even protect Sai! And Tsunade-sama, and eeeeeverybody else... Including Sasuke."  
Haru eye smiled. "You can protect anybody. You're strong. Just like Yuuta-kun."  
"Huh? Who's Yuuta?"  
"Oh. Yuuta is. . ." Haru flashed a genuine smile. "I dont know how to describe him. I. . . I loved Yuuta more than anything else in the world back then. He was the most important person to me."  
"What happened, Yuki-chan?" Naruto felt blue.  
"Yuuta-kun. . . " Her eyes, yet again started to get blurry because of tears. "Yuuta-kun is gone, too."  
From her words, it felt like a thunder has stricken Naruto on his back. He never imagined someone could have a past worst that jinchuurikis. He couldnt help not to wonder why fate lead her to the rough road when she doesnt even have anything stored inside of her.  
"Yuki-chan." was all he managed to mumble.

* * *

At the end of the day, Haru noticed how much of a burden it was.  
_"Better days will come."_ She hears Naruto's voice ring inside her head while she walks alone under the setting sun. _"You may not know it, But I'm sure someone will come along and relieve that heavy load you're carrying on your back. Dont worry, Yuki-chan. I'll protect you."  
_She shook her head in the petty thoughts.  
"Talk about naive." She whispered to herself and added a chuckle.

She was sneaking to go out of Konoha but she unfortunately gathered Izumo's attention while passing the gate.  
"Hey, Miss. Where are you bound to?"  
She flashes a sweet smile. "I'll be back, mister. It's only sun-down. Curfew doesn't start till midnight, right?"  
Izumo shrugged. "I guess so."  
"Arigato." She bowed her head towards the gate keepers and embarked towards the outside limits of Konoha.

Once out of sight, Haru reached on her pocket and revealed a scroll. She weaved a couple of hand signs and pressed her thumb on the seal written.  
A dark cloak poofed with thick smoke. She slipped under the dark hood and took a stroll until the bright full moon appears.  
Refraining from any unwanted sightings of her, she remained cautious with every single pin-drop noises. Halfway through her destination, A bush swayed suspiciously causing the white haired lady jump and automatically throw a kunai at the bush. She went over to check it and see her kunai hit a rabbit on its leg which lead her to gasp.  
"I'm so sorry." She murmured.  
Removing the kunai from the creature's leg, she treated it and wrapped it with gauze.  
"There, there." She says, petting the silver furred rabbit. "I'm sorry for the trouble. You can go now." She released the bunny who stumbled finding it's way back with a broken leg.  
After returning to its hole, Haru started walking quietly once more.

With a faint glint of light from the silver moon, She has finally reached her destination.  
She looked around to see if someone might be following her, and fortunately, no one dared to follow a sweet, 16 year old girl who was as innocent as a canary. The thought made her chuckle.

She started heading inside a normal-looking dark cave but after a few meters away, the insides started to become somewhat flat and concrete. Obviously, man-made.  
Haru flashed another set of hand signs.  
"Fire release, Great fireball technique." She formed one hand into a circle and blew wind through it. Fire spread after it which causes the concrete sewer-like lit out.  
Flames started to fade but a array of torches were left lit out from Haru's technique. After clearing the coast, She continued her walk deeper inside the cave until she met a cellar door with a small piece of paper with a written seal on it.  
She bit her thumb to draw out blood and wrote a kanji word that meant "open" over the seal. The two huge doors started to open lightly, enough for her to fit in. She, then, took a quick glance behind her for assurance before going in.  
Locking the doors behind her, rows of candles are already lit with fire. Stairs were made and atop of it sits a small platform.

Haru knelt infront of the platform where an old man sits. His spiky white hair was tied in a small pony tail. Unlike Haru, his hair was kept short. Never the less, the two looks similar. Same fair skin color, same dark eyes.  
"Good to see you." He greets.  
"Thank you, jii-san."  
The old man frowned at her choose of words. _'Jii-san'_ He thought.  
"So? I just hope you're not too reckless to be followed this time. Nor you have killed an army of ANBU."  
"No, Jiro-sama. The coast was clear." Haru gulped.  
"And what do you have for me today?"  
"It seems like they know that a Scorch Technique wielder has infiltrated the village but still unconscious who it is." She sighed. "No ANBU has questioned me the whole day."  
Naruto's voice resurfaced out of the blue. _"Dont worry, Yuki-chan. I'll protect you." _She shook her head and focused on her so-called report.  
"And the. . . Beast?" He inquired.  
"His. . . His name is Naruto. He has a name, Jii-san."  
The _jii-san_ pushed his limits, causing him to raise his voice. "I DONT CARE WHO HE IS." He coughed and tamed down his voice. "I. dont. care." He says in his gritted teeth. "Has he detected your mission or anything?"  
"No, Jiro-sama." She shook her head. "Not at all." She feels a lump starting to block her throat.

"Haru." He called out but her granddaughter was quite preoccupied with her personal thoughts. "HARU!"  
"Y-yes." She snapped nervously.  
"You seemed so unlike you today." He noted.  
"S-sorry, Jiro-sama." She stumbled.  
"Dont let anything haze your mind, Haru. Distractions only lead to failure."  
"I know, Jiro-sama." She let out a sigh. "Can I ask you a question?"  
Jiro's eyes narrowed at her curiosity. "What is it?"  
"I-it's about one of the three legendary sannins. . . Jiraiya, The frog sage?"  
He flinched at the mention of his name.  
"I told you to never speak of him again." He reminded her.  
"But. . . Jiro-sama-!" Haru pleaded.  
"Alright, but this is the last time I'll be hearing that name again." He rolled his eyes. "What about. . . " He paused for a moment and smirked. ". . . my _brother_?"

* * *

**AUTHOR;  
**

**And this is where it gets interesting. I just hope you guys will stay tuned, okay?  
Dont forget to drop your reviews/predictions! Thank you for dropping by!**


	3. Clash

**_Finally! Chapter 3 release :D It's not much of an action but it's a starter of what's bound to happen. I'm excited :) enjoy_**

* * *

Tsunade hangs the zip lock bag in the air containing the closest thing they can call to evidence.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that... Hair?"  
"Evidence." She replied bluntly. "Two ANBU black ops shinobis were found massacred last night. And this is all we've got."  
The Hokage then looked at Kakashi meaningfully.  
Naruto couldn't help not to wonder. _'Something's strange.'_  
Kakashi, who understood that secrets must remain secrets, nodded his head in agreement.  
"Most of the well trained shinobis are out on a mission. Afterall, the criminal has an upper hand in the surprise tactics. I need team 7 to take shifts tonight with the ANBUs, since you're the only ones of the few who are on stand by."  
"Yes, ma'am." Team 7 answered in chorus.  
"Good. You'll be in charge with the midnight look out." She finalized.  
"Tsunade-sama. Do you mind if I ask something?" Sakura inquired.  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
"Can I know how the ANBUs died?"  
Tsunade flinched. Ofcourse she has no choice but to hide the Takara clan for it has been declared by her own granduncle as a taboo. Sakura just know what to ask every time.  
"Scorch Technique."  
"Scorch Technique?" Sakura repeats in confusion. Naruto turned his head in curiosity while Sai flinched.  
"I've never heard of that…" Naruto whispered. Kakashi held his firm and relaxed position next to him.  
"An extinct Kekkei Genkai. It has the power to drain all the liquid from one's body which leads to mummification. **_Or death_**. The victims were found hard and dry, and throughout the history, only Scorch Release is the possible reason for causing such. Konoha lacks clues, but still..." She shook her head and sighs. "I suspect Sai has been informed through the Foundation?"  
Sai nodded. "I have been fully informed, Hokage-sama."  
"Alright. That's about it for now. Kakashi, I need to talk to you about something."

The gang promptly left the room, leaving their sensei behind.  
"Do not kill the criminal."  
Kakashi's eye widened.  
"Deliver him automatically to the T&I Division. We need every clue possible. Now, there have been several seeing of this Scorch Technique wielder every evening around midnight to 3 in the morning. I have a good feeling that he'll cross path with you."  
"Oh. Understood, Hokage-sama."  
"Also, A secret is a secret, Kakashi. Do not tell Naruto about the whole background of the Clan. Limit their information to keep them alive." Tsunade let out a sigh.  
"Shizune. Please hand me the Konoha map."  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Take him down alive?" Naruto frowned at the thought as Team 7 hurdled in a circle to plan their shift.  
"The Hokage wants to take him to the T&I division. Konoha's in need of several information." Kakashi explained.  
"But Kakashi-sensei. What if he'll struggle to break free?" Sakura asks.  
"That's why we're cornering him into an alley. We'll have the element of surprise in our sides. We'll come on him on all four. If that wont work, we'll figure something out. Besides, I cannot think of any decent plan due to our lack of knowledge about our enemy. It's like fighting a shadow. But we'll manage to get things thorough. Afterall, You guys are best under pressure." He looks at each one of this team subordinates and smiled.

The sounds emitted by the crickets and other insects floated in the cold atmosphere as branches swayed on their sides.

_"Naruto will use Kage bunshin to cover the south gate. Sakura, you will guard the north in the darkness."_ Naruto can hear Kakashi's orders ring inside his head as he ran towards his appointed position.  
_"Sai, you're in charge of the west. And can you paint each one of us a messenger bird? That way, we can keep in touch if ever one of us spots the enemy. We need to draw the enemy to the center of the town and corner him. Our first and foremost intention is to keep him alive. But ofcourse, each member's life in my team always tops the list against all odds. Don't hesitate to attack with full force if one is critically injured."_  
_"But... Kakashi-sensei, where will you hide in case we need to contact you?" Sakura asks._  
_  
"… I'll be guarding the main gate with stealth."_

"Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" He weaved signs, quickly being followed by multiple poofs of clones of his own self.  
"Make sure you guys conceal yourself properly. The whole point of this mission is to partake a careful submission." The summoner informs.  
"Got it." His clones answer in chorus as each take their well picked hiding place.

* * *

It seems unlikely for Konoha to leave its main gate open, with no guards in the middle of the night but tonight, it is another part of their strategy. For, a Konoha Jounin hid patiently on a tree that is overlooking the front gate.  
Despite of feeling bored, Kakashi knows better stay alert. But it has been two hours and no movements has been confirmed. Little by little he doubts the appearance of his unwanted visitor in this sepulchral evening.

He knows that his team is guarding the other openings of Konoha but he cant help not to worry. Althought Tsunade has made it clear that this is only a B-rank mission, Kakashi's well aware that this mission could reach even the most dangerous tasks, S-Rank missions, if the enemy appears. Due to the fact that he has managed to successfully infiltrate the village and even kill two Anbu members in one night.

After half an hour or so, a silhouette appears under the faint luminance of the moon. The figure appears to be heading inside the village. Hiding beneath a thick, black hood, Kakashi's well aware that there is no chance on revealing the identity of the attacker. . . '_But not up close.'  
_On his shoulder, sits an unlikely bird- created by Sai's jutsu.  
"Go." He whispered over the small creature as it flew away from Kakashi, rushing to inform his owner.  
_"I cant hide forever."_ He thought.

* * *

Under the moonlight, Haru returned to Konoha. _"Everything's so clear now."_  
Who_ really_ is her grandfather, why has he resented the legendary sannins for so long and most of all, why does Jiro lived his whole life in torment, seeking for a chance to overthrow Konoha.  
With her mind revolving around all these, she suddenly came to a stop just infront of the main gate. She looked around in wonder. '_Something is not right.'_  
It was quiet, dark and peaceful. But what triggers her most is why no one's chasing after her. Much lesser, no one seems to be guarding the front gate. She felt a sense of unlikely trepidation as a chill crept on her back.

Her questions were answered when a kunaii flew directly over her, tagged with an explosive. She managed to jump back before the blinding explosive swallows the kunaii that was meant for her.  
Behind her, a familiar face ran with great speed, a ball of lighting gliding on his hand. He tried to stick his deadly arm on her chest, but she shunshined away.  
Kakashi's eyes widened with his opponent's accuracy he just witnessed.  
"In less than a second, I would've been dead." He heard a girl whisper in his ear. "Let's see you dodge this!"  
She dug a kunaii deep on Kakashi's chest and pulled it down like a lever, intending to inflict crucial damage.

* * *

Sai extended his arm for his bird to land. The moment he recognized the bird with the letter "M" on its claw, he knew Kakashi is under attack.  
Hours ago, he have left markings on each of his birds. "M" for Main Gate, "S" for South Gate and "N" for North Gate, to know where the bird came from, thus knowing who's in possible danger.  
He flashed a hand sign to disperse the remaining birds that are with Naruto and Sakura. That way, they will know one of them has spotted the enemy. However, none of them are advised to retreat from their location. Kakashi made it clear that he'll direct the attacker in the center of the village for them to corner. If even one of them abandon their guarded position to give a hand, the enemy could slip away from their carefully thought plan.

All the three of them could do is trust their Sensei.

* * *

_'A kage bunshin?!' _  
Haru gasped as the Kakashi that she managed to slash puffed into a thick cloud of smoke. For a moment, she thought she can finally breathe. But her enemy is still alive... somewhere... watching her every move.  
_'I was trained for this.' _She reminded herself as she tried to calm down and think. Trusting her sense of hearing most of all, she listened intently to every scrap of noise she could possibly hear.  
With her focus paying off, she heard rocks tremble beneath her.  
Haru managed to slip away from where she was standing before Kakashi broke free from the land under.

Shifting on a tree, she could see Kakashi ready to attack.  
"So, I've pushed you up to this far that you needed to use the ever-famous Raikiri?" She taunted.  
"Who are you?" Kakashi asked with a hint of frustration. Obviously, the mysterious silhouette has caused them more trouble than what they have expected. Who knows what else is she hiding under her sleeves.  
"Trust me. You wouldn't want to know." She weaved a number of hand signs on a lightning pace: _tiger... dog... monkey... ram... bird... tiger... rat...__  
_"Fire release; Fire storm!" Haru cried as a tornado figure appeared before her.  
Kakashi watched with astonishment as the flaming swirl grew taller and taller, about 20 feet up in the air.  
The great blazing fire seems to move along with the wind, as it directed towards Kakashi with an attempt to swallow him.  
_'A fire user... and a strong one.' _He thought as he tried to keep his distance from the blaze, but the fire seems too eager to capture him as it picked up his speed along the trees behind Kakashi as trails of ashes fell behind their trail.  
Desperate to put out the fire causing destruction before it even reaches the village, Kakashi started using some hand seals. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!"  
Kakashi manipulated the water in circles in front of him. Hundred gallons of water with exerting pressure targeted the burning tornado. Automatically, the flames of the attacker's jutsu tamed down until it was finally put out, revealing Kakashi's opponent in her dark hood soaking wet.

A sharp female chuckle tore the silent midnight air.  
"I must say, Kakashi, You are strong indeed. The strength of that Water Release even without a nearby source is simply exceptional."  
"I have no intentions to give lectures." Kakashi snapped.  
"Yes, and I have no intentions on listening as well. It's good to know Konoha's sending their strongest jonins on the front line. Atleast Tsunade knows who she is dealing with. . . I suppose you are well aware why the Hokage wants me dead."  
"Lady Tsunade has no plans of killing you. That is, if you wont fight."  
She laughed. "Are you _negotiating _with me, Kakashi? As if I would give in."  
Kakashi let out a sigh. "I knew you'd want it the hard way."  
"_hard? _I'm wouldn't be so sure about that. It would be as easy as pie." She smirked and shunshined out of her opponent's sight.  
Kakashi clenched his jaws in exasperation. "Trust me. You wouldn't want me causing troubles." He raised his forehead protector and revealed his famous sharinggan as it gleamed under the faint moonlight. "There's no sense in hiding now." He called out.


	4. The Assault

Naruto was keeping up with his watch under the thick shadows of the trees. The south gate has gained no developments for the past hours. He was getting really bored and his stomach is not cooperating as it groaned silently in hunger. Placing his hand on his stomach, he fought the urge to ditch and eat.  
Out of nowhere, the bird resting on his shoulder dispersed into a pool of ink and started to evaporate away from his jacket, leaving it clean and spotless. His heart skipped a beat the moment it registered in his mind as the cold wind swept across his face.  
_'Someone has spotted him.'_

The clanging clashes of the kunais tore the midnight silence. In the dark, two figures danced through the shadows, desperately trying to maim each one another. What was once thought an easy fight has been proven wrong.  
Haru managed to escape Kakashi's flying daggers and headed towards the compact trees for cover.  
She inspected her surroundings under her dark cloak while snaking through the trees. _'Kakashi won't be far behind.'  
_She was about to pick up her pace but a hand gripped her ankle impermeably that dragged her below. The next second, she found herself buried under the ground except her head. Her hood tilted a little behind her but in desperate attempts to conceal her identity, she ducked her head. She nothing but a caged rat.  
Kakashi appeared infront of her, looking very stern. "Stop playing games."  
He reached down to uncover his trapped opponent's hood to show her identity. Before laying a finger on his opponent, the ground began to rumble. Haru's fist broke free from the firm ground and aimed full force on Kakashi's jaw. It landed violently on Kakashi with success, causing him to fly.

Both tried to recover from the damage landed on them. As Haru released herself from the ground, Kakashi returned to his alert position.  
"I was quite taken by surprise. How you managed to break free from my decapitation jutsu."  
"I never played games, Kakashi. I'm here for business." She snapped.  
Haru flashed a number of hand seals.  
Kakashi saw them all with the help of his Sharingan. _Ram, horse, dragon.  
_"Earth Release: Earth Dragon!" Haru cried while Kakashi had his predictions on what is bound to come.  
He escaped the ground as a huge dragon made of mud arises.  
The monster started attacking towards him, but with his notable speed, Kakashi managed to leap from tree to tree in escape. _'I cant afford setting foot on the ground.'  
_He turned on his heels and faced the dragon. _'Lightning is stronger than earth!'  
_Performing a number of seals, A lightning cutter blazed on his right arm. "Raikiri!"  
Kakashi stuck his arm on the monster's body, as it dispersed into lumps of mud.  
"You know how to use Fire and Earth well." Kakashi admired.  
Haru laughed sarcastically. "I never knew you're so easy to impress, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched his opponent flash unfamiliar hand signs.  
His alarm grew as she screamed. "Scorch Release: Deadly Suns!"  
Red orbs illuminated the midnight air.  
_'one... two... three...' _He counted the multiple orbs inside his head. _'shit. seven of them?!'  
_The flaming orbs are no bigger than one's hand but each generates heat that could be felt meters away. Kakashi started to sweat as the approacher starts to manipulate the orbs. The enigmatic attacker lifted her arms above her, similar to a bird taking flight. The seven flames of fire balls followed and are now flying directly overhead. Higher and higher.

* * *

From the south gate, Naruto cannot tear his eyes away from Kakashi's direction. A lot of commotion has taken place, creating a massive anxiety. It has almost been an hour since Sai's bird drove off. His sensei should atleast try directing their victim in the middle of the village, but instead, they're moving farther into the woods.  
He watched a peculiar red dot raise in the night sky, companied by six more like it.  
Naruto frowned at himself. Surely this was no good news. The seven star-like moved in circular motion, taking the form of a halo-like structure from above.  
A vibrating sound cuts the silent air as one of the balls were extracted from the formation, moving on high-speed directly towards the ground. It was followed by a loud explosion as it hits the ground.  
Unable to stay idly by, Naruto decided to rush towards the explosion.  
"STAY HERE!" He demanded to his kage bunshins as he bursts full speed.

* * *

Kakashi has had a hard time dodging these complicated orbs. Obviously, he cant herd his opponent back in the village unless he wants civilians to die out of bombing. Instead, he takes heed towards the forest.  
_'This is more trouble that what I've expected.' _He thought.  
Another flaming orb started to target him, faster than the others, leaving Kakashi unable to avoid the incoming threat. Depending on his instincts, He turned and flashed his Mangekyo on the last minute- fortunately resulting to a success. Although preferred not to use it, he was forced to use Kamui over the closing flames.  
Sending all his chakra to his Mangekyo, he focused all his aim on the incoming orb. He can feel the dojutsu draining more than half of his chakra, as his head started to pound uncontrollably.  
His sight started to blur as he fell on his knees.  
Even successfully stopping the fourth orb aimed for his death, Kakashi knew his opponent managed to have the upper hand. Three more balls of flames were aimed at him and at this rate, he knew he couldn't escape the followings due to his now draining chakra. In the next five minutes, he can restore his power and be back in the game maybe. But definitely not at this point.

He prepared himself upon the following unfortunate events. Waiting for the provocative inflammatory that was bound to eat his flesh... But nothing happened. Instead, he felt the heat evaporating out of the midair. Like the fresh breeze started to circulate once again. A profound curiosity started to reach him as he went against his physical capabilities and forced to stand upright. With his good eye, he searched his surroundings.

"What on earth..." He managed to mumble after seeing nothing more than a new crater three feet away from where he collapsed.  
Despite the relief of being alive, he felt a sudden frustration.  
_'She had her chance. Why didnt she kill me?! What is she trying to intend?! Did she actually** spare** me?'  
_With his clenched jaws, he headed back to the village, in hopes of capturing the mysterious attacker once again. He knows better than to let her roam around Konoha.

* * *

Haru escaped her match with Kakashi automatically when she got the chance to do so. Truth to be told, she just want to rest after a long, frustrating day. But apparently, Konoha's not very excited upon that. The open arms and warmness of this village has gone cold on her.  
Even so, somehow, she felt relieved. _'Atleast I still have my identity.'  
_Jumping from roof to roof, she headed back to her apartment to sneak quietly under the bright, full moon.  
She reached down her pocket and pulled out a necklace given by her grandfather years ago. His words rang in his ears: _"Konoha must get ready stepping down from its throne. There's no way Takara will be committing mistakes once more."  
_The pendant sparkled on her hand, giving it a unique feel. It was a jade stone formed as a cross with each of its arms bent at right angle. _Takara__.  
_**[AUTHOR/OOC: search for the image of a swastika (or Takara clan symbol in this case) if the description is too hazy. I wish to give you the immediate link but FFN wont allow me.  
**

**FYI: Swastika is an ancient symbolism from hindu and all those earlier civilization. It was also used by the Nazi Party. A Sanskrit word which literally means 'to be good'. Anyways, I dont mean to forge this symbol. This is a fan fiction, remember? :) ]  
**

"HEY." A husky voice called behind her, making her jump. She payed no attention to the road that someone has already spotted her without being aware of stealth.  
Haru pulled her hood forward, securely hiding every bit of identity she have left.  
_'Naruto!' _Her panic grew as she realized who she was dealing with. Surely, she never expected to stumble over him at this time. And fighting him was probably one of the last thing on her mind.  
After hanging out with him several times, A part of her considered Naruto a dear friend. A friend who is always there when you need him, but a gullible opponent. After Yuuta's death, Haru have learned not to depend on anyone but herself. But whenever she's with Naruto, she felt as if there's a faint of hope left for a girl who has lost everything. Either way, fighting him would not be the best idea.

The orange ninja drew his kunaii from his pocket and prepared himself on a ready stance.  
"Where's Kakashi Sensei?!" He demanded.  
Haru bit her tongue, refusing to talk.  
Grasping hard on the swastika pendant on her palm, she started to sprint away.  
"W-WAIT!" He called behind her.  
Dashing through the shadows, Naruto tried to throw kunaiis and shurikens over the target but unfortunately failing due to his foe's evasiveness.  
"Damn it!" He summoned a kage bunshin who promptly helped him make a rasengan.  
"Help me get there." He told his clone whilst charging. The clone intertwined his fingers, his palms up to form a platform. Naruto stepped on it with a rasengan on his hand. His clone pumped him with full force as he bolted forward, giving him more than twice his normal speed.  
"Rasengan!"

Haru sharply moved left to avoid the incoming attack but Naruto's speed is beyond her control. Although she managed to lessen the effect by distorting his aim for her vital points.  
The rasengan dug on her right arm, causing her to loose grip on the pendant as it fell off to the ground.  
She felt the wincing pain that dominated her arm. Her agony grew as the ball thrusts deeper onto her arm.  
Somehow fortunately, Haru is amazed to see that her arm is still attached to her shoulder despite the force that made impact on her.  
As her senses returned, she quickly neglected the pain on her arm and centered on how to escape Naruto.  
"Tell me who you are!" Naruto insisted. "And where is my sensei?!"  
She let out a sigh.  
"Art of the Raging Lions Mane!" Haru's hair, in which were completely unseen under her hood started to amplify.  
Naruto felt a lightning strike him as he heard her voice. Automatically, he knows he already heard this girl cry and tell him secrets.  
He watched her adversary's white hair strands lengthen as they started to strike him. He gracefully slithered away from them, as they persistently pursued him.  
_'Damn!' _The bundles of hair began to multiply. Six thick snake-like bodies started to hunt him down.  
Trying their best to capture him, one managed wrap itself on his ankle. The shinobi was cut short from running as the jutsu dragged him back to its manipulator. He promptly reached for his kunaii and slashed the locks wrapped on his ankle, but it didn't cause any more than a scratch. It didn't even budge.  
The rest of the mane attacked with such pressure and shrouded itself around its victim's body, trapping him nicely with no chances to escape.  
Feeling suffocated, Naruto tried to squirm his way free. But the more he moved, the more the locks around his body tighten. Another strand was let out by the foe. This time, the end of the mane formed a shape of what seems to be a mouth. A fierce lion's mouth that is in no terms of stopping as it rocketed towards its trapped victim.  
"YUKI! STOP THIS!" He cried to hooded silhouette.

Like being snapped from a trance, Haru came back to her senses. The lion's mouth came to a sudden halt exactly a few inches away from chewing Naruto's face.  
"STOP THIS NOW, YUKI! THIS IS NOT YOU!"  
Haru can hear her heart pounding. _'Yuki... He knows.' _  
She felt a lump starting to block her throat.  
"Stop. Please." Naruto pleaded, not for his own sake but for Haru's.  
The locks around his body began to loosen as the lion's mouth returned to its user. He quickly kept his distance from the mane as each strand returned to his foe.  
Naruto refused to tear his eyes off her. And under the very faint moonlight, she raised her chin to look at him, hiding her identity no more.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to understand and communicate. Until an eagle made of ink passed through them.  
_'Sai!' _Haru quickly recalled him using ink-based jutsus.  
Naruto could swear that a tear dropped from her eye before she turned and left. Frozen, he watched her disappear in the shadows.  
He searched for Sai but he saw no sight of him. Instead, a faint glimmer was spotted on the ground. He went closer to see it and found a jade pendant reflecting the shine of the moonlight. The lad couldn't make out the shape of it. He is quite unfamiliar with this symbol so he figured out that Haru must have dropped it. _'**Haru Akimoto**... Who the hell are you?' _  
"Naruto!" Sakura called from behind, causing him to jump. He quickly pocketed the pendant and tried to regain his composure as his comrades approached him.  
"What happened here?" Kakashi asked.  
"Oh. Kakashi sensei. You're alright. Sakura and Sai, too."  
"I came to rush after the main gate exactly when I sensed something strange is going on. And there, I found Kakashi-sensei trying to regain his strength yet desperately catching up with the criminal. I helped him restore chakra, and that is when Sai arrived as well." She looked at Sai. "Hence, he used his jutsu to look for something bizzare. It turns out to be only you."  
Naruto chuckled out of defense. "Sorry."  
"Say, Naruto, You're supposed to be on your guarded place. I wasnt expecting to see you here." Kakashi noted.  
"Oh. I was about to rush towards the commotion as well. Only finding out I was too late." Naruto lied.  
"I see. Is there any clues about the criminal?"  
"Ah? Oh, not that I know of. Did he escape?" He could feel a cold sweat drop from his forehead.  
"_She._" Kakashi clarified. "We need to continue the search."

Dawn is finally breaking as Team Kakashi still continues their search. Naruto could feel the pendant in his pocket burn against his skin. He felt obliged to cover for the criminal- something considered against the law of any organization, but he firmly believes there is more behind all of her rampage. Something valuable and something reasonable. But for now, he couldn't wait for him to get off this search team and talk to Haru in private. That is, if she's still in Konoha.

* * *

Sakura let out a yawn as she closed the door behind her. "I'm bushed." She grumbled on their way out of the Hokage's office.  
"I should prepare another batch of soldier pills for everyone on our next mission to avoid frustration."  
"Please don't." Sai smiled at her. "Oh. Naruto, you've been awfully quiet." He ninja noted.  
"Yeah. It's kinda relaxing having him all silent." Sakura joked.  
Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder which made him return to reality.  
"W-what?!"  
"Naruto, are you okay? You seem out of the game." Kakashi asked.  
"I'm fine, really. Just tired." He grinned.  
The sensei can sense something mysterious is clouding his student's thoughts. _'It's not usual for this kid to simply get tired after staying up all night.'_  
The Hokage wasnt very pleased about their report but she understood that facing a high rank criminal in the shadow is not to be underestimated. At least, they managed to gather information about her fighting style.  
Kakashi let out a sigh at the idea. Although his eye needed immediate medication, his mind and soul wanted to stay up and look for some clues of where the foe might be.  
"I.. uh.. need to go." Naruto slurred as he turned towards the exit.  
"Geez. what's up with that guy..." Sakura raised an eyebrow as the three watched the blonde disappear.

Outside, Naruto couldnt contain his need to answers as he rushed from every street with hopes to see the lass. But he hasnt landed his eyes on her yet. He could remember clearly the last time they met which is last night, when managed to hit her with his rasengan on her right arm. Thinking of some possible places to encounter her, he rushed to the hospital with no hesitation.

"Excuse me." He said to the woman in the counter. "Is there anyone admitted here in the name of 'Akimoto, Haru'?"  
The woman in her mid-ages flashed through her log book. He could hear his heart pounding every second, hoping that this would be his final stop upon looking for her.  
"Oh. There she is." She finally said. "Left wing, Room 208."  
Without wasting any moment, he rushed towards the said place.  
"Hey kid! No running!" He could hear the old lady call behind him but it's too late now.  
After bolting up the stairs, he continued to scan the hall way. The door plates with their numbers on flashed in the corner of his eye. _205... 206... 207...  
_And finally... 208.  
He stopped and stared at the door plate engraved with the room number on it. With his hand on the door handle, he took a deep breath and twisted it.  
Inside, could see a typical hospital room. A bed, a side table filled with all sorts of medicine on top, a dextrose hanging on its stand... But the end of the string on where the drug flows is empty. As well as the messy bed. He looked around to see if Haru is hiding or anything but there are no signs of her. He noticed as well that the closest window to the bed is slid open.  
_'She cant possibly...'  
_The thought of Haru jumping out of the window to escape whatever penalty she might face simply scared him. Naruto jumped out of the building in attempts to catch her.  
"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
Hundreds of clones started to appear out of thin air. "Make sure no one, even Kakashi sensei, Sakura or Sai will see you." He reminded them as they continued to scan every corner of the village.

* * *

Haru roamed around in the village, trying to wrap her mind around things.  
_'Ojii-san cannot hear this.' _She touched her bandaged right arm with her left hand. _'Naruto... He knows.' _  
She knows completely well that leaving is the only aid to this failure but she cant seem to force herself to leave Konoha.  
"Oh! Hey, Miss!" An old merchant lady called her attention. She was holding out an odd-looking pink fruit.  
"Take this." The merchant offered. "It's a momon fruit. It can help you recover." She eyed Haru's bandaged arm.  
Haru smiled genuinely. "Oh. I shouldn't. Thank you anyways, baa-chan."  
"No. Take it, take it. I'm well-known for my fruits and giving those who are in need is a pleasure to me. Refusing an offer is an insult."  
"Okay, okay, granny." She chuckled as the merchant handed her the fruit. She took a bite off its delicate, pink skin. The fruit tasted sweet and juicy. "It's delicious."  
The lady laughed. "And it helps regenerate cells to all those who needs it."  
"Thank you very much."  
The merchant smiled in return as Haru headed off with the fruit.

She let out a sigh as she continued her stroll to the park. _'It may help me with my injuries but definitely wont help me make any decisions.'_  
She shook her head. Clearly, she is never meant for a normal life like she wishes. She can never be friends with anyone, certainly not in Konoha. She's a nomad-a no one until she becomes the villain who will destroy the village. Then everyone will hate her. Naruto, Sai, Sakura... every single one of them.  
"Who am I kidding." She said to herself. "I cant stay."

"What made you say that?"  
She turned and saw Naruto with his arms folded in front of him.  
"I've been looking all over for you, do you know that?" He stepped forward as Haru took a step back.  
"I cant stay." She told him firmly.  
"Yes you can. I havent told anyone."  
"Why?" She demanded.  
"Because I wanted to know everything."  
The blonde reached for his pocket and pulled out a necklace. _Her _necklace.  
"I will give this back to you if you will tell me what's happening. Every. Single. Detail. Dont skim."


	5. Comfort

**[A/N: Hello everyone. It's been a while :) Anyways, I present you another chapter of Vanished Clan. Not much to say, really. But recently, I've received a comment saying that the others are OC and Haru have drawn too much suspicion and all that... Point is, I'm having troubles with the others actually being on character. I dont know why, but I'm trying hard to get back to the track. Sorry if I've disappointed you with that fact. As for her being suspicious, I've intended her to be that way, but on the reader's view. To them not doing actions upon her, You couldnt actually accuse someone without a proof. Anyways, what I'm saying is the story is just starting.  
Blaaaah. I'm having troubles explaining without spoiling anything. Sorry. If you're expecting answers, carry on reading and patiently wait for my slow progress. Pft. Why am I holding you from the chapter too long? I dont know. I just like typing nonsense here. lol. Listen to me babble! Haha.  
PLEASE R&R! They really help me kick out the lazy-ass mood and start writing.]**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"That necklace was given to me by my grandfather. I don't want to keep it anymore. I don't know where to go. In fact, I have nowhere to go." Haru looked down. "Take it."  
"I do not take somebody else's inheritance."  
"I don't care. Throw it away or something. I do not deserve that necklace. I do not deserve to be one of them. I am so messed up that I have no place in this world."  
Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You can stay in the village with everyone. You have received the official welcoming of Konoha. Everyone here are friends."  
Haru let out a sigh. "Have you not seen what I am capable of?! I destroyed those ANBUs like they never existed! How can you invite a terrorist into your home?! How can you trust me, when I don't even trust you?!"  
Naruto smiled sincerely at her as her eyes started to jerk.  
"Because I know that the girl I met at ichiraku was real. I know that she could be trusted, that she could be saved."  
"You think you know me better than I do myself?" A hint of anger on her voice.  
"I don't want to assume, but it looks as if you're close to loosing it at the moment." Naruto kid. "I am not a professional, but I assure you that I will listen, and I will care."

* * *

Far off, Shino is awakened by the troubling noise. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light. He is surrounded by greens and it seems like he's been sleeping on a field.  
_'I dozed off?'  
_Behind an old tree, he can hear people quarrel. _'At this time of the day? Really?'_ For a second, he thought he heard Naruto talk, but as he listen intently, he was sure as hell that it really was his friend.  
The bug user wasnt really the type who listen in someone else's conversation but the girl's words accidentally caught his full attention.  
_"Have you not seen what I am capable of?! I destroyed those ANBUs like they never existed! How can you invite a terrorist into your home?! How can you trust me, when I don't even trust you?!" _He heard her scream. A jolt of shock ran through his senses as his eyes widened at the stolen information.

* * *

"I don't want this anymore. I realized last night, while I was fighting _you._ I could've killed you, or Kakashi. I just cant bear the thought of killing anyone of you." Haru felt a lump stuck on her throat. "I know I've never been your comrade or anything. I don't even know why I'm feeling soft all of a sudden in my entire life."  
"It's the village." Naruto answered. "This village's aura is beyond any place in the world. Everybody treats each other here like a family. It has gotten into you." He looked at Haru as he smiled. "See? You could be trusted."  
"Please, don't." She deadpanned. "There's no way I would protect Konoha."  
"But you hesitate to kill me? Is that really what you feel? Or you're only saying that."  
Haru frowned. She's lost and cold as darkness filled over her heart. But somehow, a burning candle refused to go out. Deep inside her, she's aware that she doesn't want Konoha to be demolished.

"Yuki-chan, can I ask you something? What is the _real_ reason why you are terrorizing Konoha?"  
Haru took a deep breath. Searching for the courage to tell Naruto nothing but the truth, she managed to whisper.

"Because of my grandfather. I want to protect him and fight for him, but what he is asking me is too much... We were once a family of harmony, even though we don't have all the riches in the world. My mother died before I can even remember. Still, Ojii-san and father has been with me till I was seven, and I am already contented with that. Father and I used to shop together back then, but one day, we are attacked by shinobis. My father died to keep me safe from all the rogue-nins that we once encountered. I watched him die through the thick trees where he warned me to hide myself as he dealt with them. I wanted to jump out and fight them no matter how strong they were. I just wanted to be there for my dad as he was always there for me but he sealed me under this jutsu that wouldn't let me move a muscle under an earth tomb. My dad was strong and he tried to fight back but he was outnumbered. Five to one isn't a fair fight.

After they left, dad was lying helplessly on the ground. His eyes stared back at mine and before he was unconscious, he made his last and final jutsu. That is to release me from my tomb. I ran towards him as fast as I could as he started to slip away from the world, from me. The moment I got to him, he was already gone.

My grandfather done the best that he could to return him, but it was too late. My grieve is just as bad as his. After my father died, I have never seen him actually happy. Our relationship suddenly changed and we grew apart. A few years later, he decided to teach me ninjutsu. He said he'll make me tough and wise to face those who killed my dad and to stand up for myself. Only after I mastered his teaching, I was made to follow his plan." Haru winced at the memory. "Dont you see, Naruto? I'm being used as a tool."  
Naruto felt a gush of sadness and loneliness for his friend, but he tried to shake it off. Afterall, letting a person feel your pity for them wouldn't actually make her feel better. Instead, he smiled that bright familiar smile that spreads warmth and coziness. "You're a strong weapon, Yuki-chan."  
Haru dismissed his comment. "Dont you get it? I don't want to be a mere tool or weapon anymore! Atleast, I think I don't. I do not have the courage to put my words into action."  
His face turned serious. "You don't have to be his puppet if you really don't want to, you know." He said dryly.  
"Easy for you to say! What if Jiraiya wanted you to move for his own purpose, would you abide him?!" Haru snapped.  
Naruto still kept calm and collected. "Ero-Sennin would never force me do something reckless for his own purpose."  
Haru was quiet. Until she spoke her next words with cautiousness.  
"Consider yourself lucky. Because his brother is not as benevolent."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at what he just heard.  
"What are you talking about? What brother?"  
Haru frowned at herself. She bit her tongue. "I'm sorry. It's just... No, nevermind."  
"You promised to tell me everything, Yuki."  
"I did not!" Haru let out a sigh. "It's complicated, Naruto. It's best to let it go."  
"No can do. Tell me. Now. I don't want to tell the Hokage what happened last night."  
Haru looked away. She knows his blackmail wouldn't work for her, but dismissed the thought anyways. "Why are you doing this, really?"  
He smiled sincerely at her. "I told you, I want to know everything before I accuse a friend. It's best to hear both sides of the story."  
"Dont count me as your friend yet." She shook her head. "Okay. Listen closely."  
Naruto focused all his attention to Haru. He kept hanging upon every single word.  
"Ojii-san told me that, once, there was a clan called Takara. The clan have always fell third among the others, always behind the Senju and Uchiha clan. This clan had earth as their affinity, but enhanced shinobis are able to unlock fire as well. The heads of Takara managed to infuse both and come up with an original kekkei genkai called _scorch release._ They created tactics with their new genkai strong enough to diminish an entire clan. They planned on overthrowing the Senju clan at first, then the Uchihas. But days before their infiltration, the Senju and Uchiha started a treaty and together, and they built Konoha. Ofcourse, Takara is angered with their sudden action because their people are outnumbered with Senju and Uchiha all together. But a clan prodigy, the grandson of the clan leader, created a massive weapon with the help of the other members. They named it 'kawaita'. Kawaita is a weapon that helps a scorch wielder's power to reach its maximum-but there's a catch to this weapon. It can only be used when the black comet passes the earth which appears once every 75 years. So what happened was, they developed it and waited for ten more years for the black comet to pass by. Masao, Jiro's father, found out that they would be killing civilians as the war breaks free so he disengaged himself from the plan. He was promptly vanished from the land for being a disgrace to his father, who is also the clan leader. Masao left along with his pregnant wife, but Jiro chose to stay for he knew that he would be the next clan head if his father left. He asked Jiro to come along, for them to make another start and hopefully a better one but Jiro stayed because of his greed and selfishness. It is said that the Nidaime offered his hand to the vanished couple and are welcomed to Konoha with an open hands. Masao probably told the hokage all about their plans that is why, a night before the planned war, Nidaime and his shinobis filtrated through Takara clan and wiped them out, not knowing that Jiro escaped with the help of his grandfather. He is entrusted to continue the plan without them. As the lone man carried on, He found a wife and settled down, finally forgetting about his past. They had a son and their son had a daughter. His wife died due to her age and their son is killed protecting his granddaughter... As for Jiro's brother... It turns out he was also killed by an akatsuki leader named _Pa__in._"  
Naruto felt a sudden shiver as he listened to her story.  
"Do you understand now? What pain my grandfather went through?" Haru frowned.  
"You're ero-sennin's..." He stumbled, lost for words.  
"Grandniece." She confirmed.

The jinchuuriki was quiet for a while, trying to process all the information he just received. He suddenly remembered the first time he saw Haru. The day when they just arrived back to Konoha.  
_'Familiarity... White hair... Earth and Fire affinity... the 'raging lion's mane'... '  
_"You share the same kind of chakra Ero-sennin have..." He noted, finally coming back to his senses.  
"We are from the same clan after all."  
"I still don't understand..." The blonde mumbled. He knows it's beyond his comprehension. He had already faced the fact that he's not as smart as everyone around here, there's just one thing missing and he's having troubles laying his hands on it.  
Haru, however, waited patiently for her companion to absorb all the unexpected history.  
Out of nowhere, a sudden burning sensation was throbbing on the scorch wielder's nape. She let out a hiss as she reached for the back of her neck.  
Naruto was quickly alarmed at her actions which caused him to snap out of his deep thoughts and focus on elsewhere - on Haru.  
The singe on her neck grew more agonizing, which caused her not to notice that Naruto was reaching out to see what was happening. He unveiled the thick strands of hair covering it and much to his surprise, he saw the same symbol he have seen multiple times today on her scruff. Her clan's symbol written in smaller ancient codes burned on her bare skin, causing it to have an unusual inflammation.  
The orange shinobi blinked twice, unable to believe his eyes.  
Before he found his voice to speak, Haru let out a painful shriek she was unable to contain.  
He tried to touch her, to help her calm down, but as he laid a finger on her, he was made to draw back due to its unbearable heat. It was much like to when Naruto gets too excited when cooking ramen and accidentally touches the kettle's metallic cover.  
Her shriek didn't stop, however. Her skin started to spit out her blue chakra, the pupils on her eyes started to constrict, while her long white flowing hair rather became somewhat alive.  
A rush of panic gushed over Naruto as he watched her friend crouch on the ground in pain.  
"How can I make it stop, Yuki?!" He tried to put his palms over her shoulder but the strands of her locks suddenly blocked his attempt. He can hear the sizzle of his bare palms when he removed his reaching hands for her. But through his determination, he tried once again, but not letting her hair win this time. He wrestled his way through, despite the numbing inflammation, until he managed to reach her shoulder. He grabbed her as hard as he could and shook her, as if she can snap out of it.  
"YUKI-CHAAAAAN!" He screamed his lungs out so she can hear. Miraculously, her body temperature lowered and her pupils slowly dilated. After a few minutes, Haru returned to her old self.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She forced a smile to assure him, but failed as Naruto watched her intently.  
She tried to walk it off, or atleast even stand when she found herself clumsily tripping with her weak knees only being supported by her friend as he held her close. He could swear the smell of a burning flesh is in the air. He looked at her sincerely.  
"Is that a..." He trailed off. It's too painful for him to continue.  
Haru shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a weird... tattoo."  
"I've seen enough to know what a curse mark is."  
She remained silent, uncertain of what to tell him.  
"Why would he?" He demanded.  
"Who?"  
"Look, Yuki. I don't have to be as smart as Shikamaru to not realize who did that to you. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid as hell. Why would he put a curse mark on her own granddaughter?!" He hissed on his gritted teeth, his fist shaking as he wait for her answer.  
Haru bit her bottom lip, as if avoiding to spill any more inside information against her grandfather. She was in war with herself, knowing that her grandfather isnt the same person as he is when her father was still alive. Knowing that he's using her to take down Konoha, where she have found real friends, at long last. She's now aware that her grandfather's intention was evil, that plotting revenge on Konoha is utterly pointless because it could never help return the comfort of her father, her grandfather and Yuuta.  
She gently laid a hand on Naruto's, which was supporting her to stand.  
"I think I've caused you too much trouble. Please Naruto, worry no more." The girl stood up wretchedly. "I'll leave the village first thing in the morning."  
"Really?! What are you gonna do, huh?! You'll just run away after what he did to you? You're not just some tool, Yuki!" He yelled at her.  
But she simply walked away from her companion, as far as her knees would let her. A tear fell from her face, before she dropped, loosing total consciousness. _'I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

The jinchuuriki rushed to her side, attempting to awaken her.  
"Yuki-chan! Hey! Wake up!" His anxiousness for his friend heightens, but then he realized the slow breathing the girl is giving off on his arms. He thought of rushing her to the hospital, however, the hospital faculty would want to know the reason she fainted. And telling them her grandfather gave her a curse mark wouldn't be very helpful. Instead, he rushed to the medic he can trust the most.

* * *

Sakura was shopping for herbs that might come handy on her next mission. Afterall, medicine is a medic's best friend.  
Nearly having her basket full, her comrade suddenly rushed to her side.  
"What's the rush, Naruto?" The kunoichi asked.  
"Sakura-chan! I need you, hurry!" He alarmed as he picked up her hand, towing her away fast that caused her to nearly loose her balance.  
"Baka! Wait!" She pulled her hand off him and knuckled his head with brute force. "What's the big ideal?!"  
"Yuki's in trouble." Naruto replied bluntly, which made her shut up as they left without another word.  
The two moved quickly, Sakura following Naruto as he lead the way across the roofs of the village.  
"Naruto, can you tell me what exactly happened?"  
"Yuki fainted... and I saw something on her nape." His face became serious as he remembered the sight of the mark.  
"Saw what, exactly?" Sakura demanded.  
Naruto frowned at her. "It's best if you see it yourself, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura was in deep confusion. _"What could possibly go wrong?" _She thought.  
As she saw the look on Naruto's face, she decided to drop the conversation-obviously not wanting to push the topic further on her friend.

Reaching the park, Naruto lead her through the thick bushes from afar. The look of wary visible on his eyes. He looked behind the bushes where he safely left Haru to pick up Sakura but terror broke his anxiety, realizing that her friend is actually missing.  
His head snapped left and right, searching for the sight of a certain white-haired lady.  
"What's wrong?" His comrade asked, Naruto's nervousness kicking in hers.  
"S-She's gone!" He spit out with horror.  
"What do you mean _gone?!" _  
"Damn it! Where is she?!" He neglected Sakura. "Yuki! Yuki-chan!" He called out.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto." An unexpected voice answered.  
As the two turned, they saw Shino. His hands on his pocket as he approached them. They waited for him to continue as he did.  
"I never intended to eavesdrop, but I heard and saw everything."  
Naruto's face flustered as he continued.  
"She has to go." The bug user finished with a hint of sadness on his voice.  
The Aburame quickly found himself on Naruto's grip. His hands shaking as he grabbed Shino's collar.  
"Where did you take her?! I thought you heard everything?! How can you not understand!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, despite the fact that he's already standing face to face with him.  
Shino didn't budge, tho. Expecting that this is the reaction he would receive from his friend.  
"I've done what I **should**, Naruto. We barely know her. She lied to you once, who can say she wouldn't lie to you again?! When we turn our backs, she'll just start killing everyone in Konoha. I didn't absolutely love what I have done, she's your friend. She's Jiraiya-sama's..."  
He trailed off. A wave of guilt and regret started to win over him as he realized that he turned the girl in, but quickly shut it out.  
"I'm being reasonable." He told him calmly.  
"No! You're being blind!" Naruto screamed at him with rage.  
"Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm just protecting the village." He said bluntly, which made Naruto stop on his tracks and actually_ think_. He too, would risk even his life to save Konoha but it felt wrong letting Haru suffer even though it was her who is the main threat.  
"Where did you take her?!" He said through his gritted teeth.


	6. Revived Past

**[A/N: Shalala! New chapter update :) I hope you guys enjoy this one. I know I'm loosing the will to add more combat spice with the recent chapters but I promise the heavy packed action is about to get loose later on. But for now, please have fun with the 6th chapter... This one particularly shows the fluffier side of Haru, as well as the revelation of a piece of her history. Oh. Also, this is Yuuta-kun's debut! It's a little hard to describe his appearance but if you're having a hard time processing my word-by-word description, go see Utakata-san... Remember him? The sixth jinchuuriki? The one who's always blowing bubbles. Yes. He's the dude who made bubbles manly. Anyways, I've always pictured Yuuta much like him. But without his emo-fringe all over his face. **

**ONE MORE THING! I made a new cover/poster for this particular fanfic! Check it out. You can see it in the story's description. And you can also see the link of the photo in my profile page. I posted it there, open it so you can have a better image of Haru-chan(Open it! It's a must!). btw, I only edited that stuff, I didnt actually draw them. I'm no Sai! And their original raw photos belongs to their rightful owners.]**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 6-**

"Stay here. I need you safe." Her father commanded her as he was about to face the rogue nins that has been looking for trouble. He planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead before he left.  
Haru watched her father back away, but before he stepped out of the shadows, he weaved a tiger handseal. Tombs of rocks appeared before her, sealing her onto the ground. She tried to break free with her small hands but it seems impossible…  
The man turned to have a one last glance at her precious daughter and gave her a warm, assuring smile.  
"Father…"  
As he left to face the ninjas, everything came to a blur and started to darken until there was nothing more to see than the black infinite abyss.  
"I'm always with you, Haru. You are never alone." She can hear her father's voice from afar. His voice warm and comforting. She closed her eyes, surrounding herself with what's left of her father's memories as tears began to stream across her face.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning began to crack the dark impenetrable depths she was in. Haru looked up at the now stormy night around her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw an old and alone house sitting behind the woods. Not minding the heavy rain, she walked towards it with complete silence and as she began to close her distance, she heard a certain ruckus. Her heart started to go on overdrive as if someone is in real trouble.  
Making sure that no one is around to see her, she made her way to one of the windows to take a peek of what's really happening.  
Inside, a lot of rumble is going on. A boy tied on a chair is being interrogated.  
Haru squinted her eyes to see the boy, but failed because of the utter darkness in the house.  
"I'm gonna say it again, where are they?!" The interrogator demanded.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" A sudden shock of fear bolted on Haru. To her, that voice is familiar. One of the voices she could never forget. It's the same voice that comforted her at times of her loss… the voice who she has loved deeply. As if on cue, a lighting suddenly stroke the midnight sky and promptly illuminated the house for a split second. She saw the only face she have learned to love, that is, besides her father and grandfather. Yuuta.  
With his straight bluish hair that always framed his face and his cerulean eyes, Haru can assure there's no mistake. She knows Yuuta better than anyone.  
Slowly, she began to realize what the case inside the bizarre home really is.

"Don't play dumb." The stranger punched Yuuta in the gut, causing him to cough blood. "There's more where that came from. Unless you tell me where they are!"  
Yuuta played hard, not wanting any kind of information spill. "I don't know anything about the Takara Clan you're talking about! It even ceased to exist! Kill me, if you dare. You wont get any information off me!"  
The girl sneaking on the window was caught off guard. Surely, this is brand new information. All she have grown to know is that her love one was killed by some strange, foreign, criminal shinobis after robbing his entire property—at least, that is what her Grandfather said.  
She has always thought it's unreasonable, for Yuuta is neither rich nor famous, but she knows well she could never squeeze out every detail from his grandfather.

And now the real reason why her lover has died is hitting her in the face.

A lump started to form in the girl's throat as the bizarre man pressed his demands on the boy in a rather more violent technique which consists of unusual jutsus, constantly causing the victim to agonize in pain.  
Haru couldn't take it. Her eyes started to swell. She rapped the glass window but it was no use, like her hits are no farther than the gushing wind itself. She rushed around the house, desperately looking for other ways to get inside – And eventually realizing there's no alternative access to get her in other than that particular door, which serves as their one and only entrance. The girl slammed her whole body weight, all the strength she got to open the door, but it made no difference. The entrance remained locked and sturdy.  
In the back of her mind, she was reminded some of the few ninjutsus her grandfather have taught her recently.  
She started forming hand seals… _Dog. Rat. Tiger. Bird. _  
"SCORCH RELEASE; RAGING PHOENIX!"  
But nothing happened.  
Haru grew more and more frantic. She may be a half-baked kunoichi but she knows something was supposed to happen - and that something is a fire bird appearing in midair, burning down the entrance like a match stick. But the phoenix she was hoping for remained nothing more than a dream. She tried again… and again… and again…  
Flashing different hand signs and crying out different techniques that's on her range of knowledge. Once more, they all resulted to nothing.  
Another shriek of pain echoed inside. Haru felt her knees wobble as her heart fell, feeling helpless and hopeless. She found herself on the ground, impetuously banging on the door with her remaining strength.  
A train wreck – that's what she is as she lost herself in her rain of tears.  
Everything started to black out. She can hear nothing more than her constant sobs, feeling paralyzed for hours, or days… or even years.  
It felt such a long time feeling that way.  
Until faint footsteps echoed around the gaping void she was in again.  
Out of nowhere, a warm, tender hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see two figures - her father, flashing a genuine and fatherly smile. And behind him, Yuuta stood gazing at her gleefully.  
Her eyes became damp as she rushed over and attacked them both with a hug. Her father returned her action while Yuuta let out a laugh that lightened Haru's heart.  
The poor girl refused to let go for a while. They just stood here, with her arms wrapped around them in silence. She inhaled deeply, taking in her father's scent, her face buried on his chest. She couldn't ask for more, everything was perfect.

"I'm sorry, princess." Her father finally spoke, kissing her daughter's forehead.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. You have gone a long way." A hint of sadness present on the man's tone.  
"I-it's okay, D-dad." Haru managed to whisper as she pulled off them. His father wiped away the flowing tears on his daughter's cheeks.  
She turned to the other person in the room – or the other person in the bottomless pit, that is. Yuuta gave her a smile, those familiar smiles that she's always been a sucker for.  
She reached out for him, and the boy held out his hand in return. The white haired dame entwined her fingers with his, feeling his warmth crawl on her skin.  
"Where have you gone?" She asked him in a soft voice.  
"I… I'm sorry you have to see that, Haru-chan. I'm really, really sorry." He apologized about the past unwanted events that shook Haru's core. "I never wanted you to see them but…" He looked at Haru's father. "Shuuto here told me you have the rights to know. And that he knows you're strong enough to face it."  
**[A/N: Shuuto means 'father in law'... or atleast that's what I know. I'm not sure but someone told me father in law is 'shuuto' in japanese. Please do correct me if I'm wrong. The only japanese word I know is 'dattebayo'.]**  
The 'father-in-law' rolled his eyes.  
She managed to let out a small giggle to Yuuta's bold choice of wordings towards her father, clearly not caring about what happened moments ago. What's important is that he's with her now. And not to mention her father, too.  
Haru quickly realized something which caused her to stop dead on her tracks. Her heart went crazy as the idea is slowly being processed.  
"D-dad… Y-Yuuta-kun…" She stumbled, looking for the right words as she spit them out. "A-am I… d-dead?" She felt a shiver run down her spine.  
His father raised an eye-brow at her. "Why'd you say that?"  
"Well, certainly I wouldn't be able to see you if I'm alive." She stated, earning her a snicker from Yuuta.  
Her father shook his head. "You're still alive and well. Unconscious - maybe. But still very much alive."  
"We're taking over your subconscious state." Yuuta injected.  
"Haru, you let out a massive chakra when your…" His father flinched, but continued never the less. "Your curse-mark somehow… activated. I've managed to harvest energy and happened to connect with that mark. Upon connecting with it, I can communicate with the person who has the mark itself. It's a delicate technique, but Yuuta here was pretty persistent in learning how to communicate with you. He never gave up."  
"But Dad, how do you know all that stuff?"  
"Because, princess… I.. made that specific seal myself."  
Haru's jaw fell. Did she just hear that right? Her father is the one who invented the seal on her nape that has been causing her unbearable pains every now and then.  
"W-what…" She stuttered  
"Princess, I never knew your grandfather would use it on my own daughter!" He cried. "It was supposed to be a technique! A technique that would help the user benefit on the casualty. The curse mark can shut down the victim's emotions upon any time it wanted. It just… never came to my mind that father would-"  
"D-did you just say 'shut down the victim's emotions'?" Haru looked startled.  
"Uh- yeah. It doesn't work every second, though. I hope that shit your grandfather put on you isn't an advanced jutsu. For all I know, it can turn off your emotions in ratio of 3:10…" His eyes hardened as he looked at his own daughter. "I'm sorry, Princess. Life isn't always fair with you. I wish I can do something to take everything off your shoulders." He felt a gush of sadness run over him as he looked at his daughter.  
"D-dad" She choked. "I've almost killed a friend because of this." Memories of her recent attacks on Konoha flooded her mind, drowning her with guilt. "Help me take this thing off me! I-I don't want this. I didn't ask for this!" She begged.  
The man held his now shaking daughter, calming her down.  
"Princess, I don't know if it can be removed… It's a curse mark. It's permanent." He frowned as he lifted her daughter's chin to meet her hazy eyes. "But I do know you can fight this. A strong emotion cannot be simply turned off. Nothing can shut down _humanity._ I know you can fight this thing, Haru. I believe in you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, strong and independent. I am so proud of you. I'm sorry I had to come up with that seal, princess. I know it have caused you so much pain and I would understand if you cant forgive your old man -"  
"NO." Haru snapped. "I cant be mad at you, dad." She hugged her father tightly.

A sudden cough made them resurface.  
"Pops, I'm sorry to interrupt but the chakra's running low and…" Yuuta mumbled.  
Haru's father nodded and let go of his daughter, much to his aversion. He kissed his daughter on the forehead one last time before stepping back.  
"I'll go… somewhere."  
Haru giggled. "There's nowhere to go, Dad."  
He simply smiled back at her, giving her daughter and Yuuta some space.

The boy quickly rushed over to her side and clasped her hands with both of his.  
"You don't know how much I've missed you." He whispered as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face with his thumb.  
"Look, Haru-chan. What you saw back there -" He started.  
"Was he looking for me? For grandfather? Who is he?" She looked at him with eyes full of determination. "You know my family's history. You know that grandfather and I are the last Takara descendant, then why didn't you tell him?" Tears started to flood her sight once more, her memories of Yuuta being interrogated is just too much for her.  
The blue haired lad simply smiled back.  
"You see, I talked to your grandfather when you told me about your clan. I bowed to protect you in every single way I could, and that is how he trusted me."  
"D-did he… l-lie to me? H-he told me c-criminal ninjas k-killed you." She stifled out.  
"Don't hold grudges on him, please. He simply lied to prevent you from doing something reckless. It wasn't time for you to know the truth back then. And I'm gratified that he did so."  
"Yuuta-kun… Who… killed you?"  
He thought about it for a moment, until speaking out. "I don't… know. But there's a possibility it's the same person and the same reason why they have attacked Pops too."  
She remained silent for a long moment.  
"Look, I couldn't wish for a better… death." Yuuta told her gently. He wasn't very pleased at his wording but it was needed to be spilled. "Haru, dying for your safety is worth seeking. Believe me when I say so. I'm happy I've protected you in every way I could."  
She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that pain." She frowned.  
Yuuta simply laughed. "It's nothing, Haru-chan, really. What you have showed me – you showed me the world in a much lighter perspective, you showed me love, you showed me everything I have been missing in my entire nineteen years of existence. And in my opinion, my death is nothing compared to that. Now wipe those tears off your face, Haru. You know I hate it when you cry. Angels aren't supposed to cry." He joked.  
The girl couldn't help not to laugh, remembering his old nickname for her. _Angel.  
_She can hear Yuuta's words from her memories. _'You're my angel' _He told her years ago. And when she asked her why angel, of all things, he said boosting with confidence that her looks are so soft and her hair is so pale, which deeply resembles to what an angel would look like.  
She sniffed as she suddenly wrapped her hands around Yuuta.  
"I hate you for leaving me. I don't think I could ever forgive you for that." She plunged her face on his chest.  
"Me either." A tear successfully broke free that Yuuta has been long fighting. He lifted Haru's chin to see her face.  
"I miss that beautiful face of yours so much. I miss the sweet scent of your hair when I hold you tight. I miss your sweet smile and laughs when I joke around you. I miss everything about you, Haru."  
He leaned down to kiss her lips, in which she returned. The warmth of it reached every veins of their body.  
"I love you always, my one and only angel." He whispered on her ear so no one else can hear. And by 'no one', means her father.  
The two men started to glow, bits of them dispersing slowly as Haru's father turned around to see her daughter one last time before they disappear.  
"Princess, remember this: We never left. We've seen the moments where you're in your best and in worst, and we have always wished to be a part of those moments anyhow. The black meteor your grandfather has been anticipating will arrive in the next couple of days, and we'll be with you along the way. I have been guiding you ever since you took your first breath, and I have been a proud father ever since. Your old man loves you so much and I have always felt so sorry that I haven't been so fulfilling of being your dad. I'll always be with you, Princess."

"Please stay a little longer!" She begged. "Please!"  
His father frowned.  
"Haru." It's Yuuta's turn to speak next. "I will never get tired of waiting for you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I couldn't ask for more. Please take care of yourself for me, for your father. Everything might be a mess right now but I know that you can find the right path for you. Thank you, my angel."

They started to disappear before her. Haru watched them disperse. She wanted to hug them, to feel their touch one last time but she felt nothing but cold air.  
Until she was all alone again, like how everything is supposed to be.

Suddenly, a blood red whirlpool started to grow beneath her, pulling her down under. Haru tried to fight the current but it was too strong. After being sucked in, she felt water take over her lungs, drowning her.

She was awakened with a sudden jump. Taking in deep breaths, she looked at her surroundings. Gray concrete walls surrounded her, but the iron bars sat on the far end, opposed to her.  
_'WAIT, Am I where I think I am?!' _She thought in panic.  
The inflammation on her nape started to burn as she stood, but quickly shook it off, thinking of more important matters.  
The lass ran towards the bars, grasping them as she searched for someone outside her cage. Finding no one.  
Another cell is within her sight on the other side of the lonely hallway, and she can see a faint silhouette that is being swallowed in the cage's shadows.  
"Excuse me…" She called out to the person within. "Can you tell me what this place is exactly?" She asked politely.  
Haru can see eyes glimmer in the dark, looking straight at her soul.  
"You're in Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, girl. In short, you're in prison." The voice, which she assumes is a man, growled at her.  
Haru Takara has already anticipated every worst thing that could happen to her, but she never saw this coming.

* * *

Naruto slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk with his demands.

"You can't do this to her!" He complained in frustration.  
The hokage's piercing bronze eyes were steady on his as she spoke. "I can, Naruto! We both know she's the one attacking the village! We don't even need the court for this!"  
"You don't even know her!" He continued to argue.  
"She's the one who killed several of our ANBU and the one who's about to destroy Konoha! Don't speak as if I'm the one who do not know what's going on! Open your eyes, boy! She committed a crime!" She grit her teeth in anger, losing her patience.  
The jinchuuriki's fist started to shake. Sakura quickly grabbed her comrade's arm.  
"Stop, Naruto. Tsunade-sama's right!"  
"Don't give me a lecture of what's right or wrong! I don't need that to actually have a heart!" He stormed out of the Hokage's office.  
"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura called out. "That idiot!" She cussed.  
She turned to face the Godaime. "I'm sorry about him, Tsunade-sama." She gave her an apologetic bow then continued catching up with his friend.  
"Sakura, wait." Tsunade called out before her apprentice left the room.  
"Before you blame Naruto, ask yourself this; If Sasuke was caught someday, would you let Konoha to lock him behind bars?"  
The pink haired kunoichi suddenly found herself frozen, unable to move as she thought about it.  
"GO!" The sannin snapped her out of her unyielding state.  
_'That Naruto...' _She thought before turning her attention back to her papers.

As soon as Sakura found Naruto, the two quickly made their way to where the Takara was – the Strict Correctional Facility. The rest of the road was made in silence. Sakura's brain was entangled with Tsunade's words as Naruto was furious with the Godaime's refusal to let his friend go.  
Upon reaching one of the Fire Nation's maximum security prisons, which is located on the northern side of the village, they shuffled to look for their friend in the cell. Ofcourse, an on duty guard is made to tag along behind them to make sure no foul business is taking place.

Naruto briskly scanned each one of the prisoners deep within the shadows of their cage. Their eyes stared back, cold and dark with a hint of hatred.  
The orange shinobi simply shrugged them all off for he has no business with any of them, except with that one specific white haired lass.  
Finally having to see who he's looking for inside one of the cells, his legs came to a halt.  
"Yuki-chan!" He rushed to her side, disregarding the metal bars between them.  
Haru looked up, and saw his soft, tender blue eyes. "N-Naruto, Sakura." She mumbled.  
"You're okay! Thank God!" He sighed in relief.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see if you're okay. They locked you in there while you're unconscious. I was worried."  
"There are other things you should be nervous about, Naruto-kun." She said, her voice unstable.  
Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.  
"Naruto, the comet's about to arrive in couple more days!" She alarmed.  
"W-WHAT?! How did you know?!"  
"Dad… kind of mentioned it to me."  
He stared at her like she's going to loose it. "Your dad?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. They channeled some chakra I released when my curse mark activated, and they managed to communicate with me because my father is the one who originated the seal…"  
And so, Haru told her friend what has happened. Her father, Yuuta, their death, the curse mark, the comet.

"We need to get you out of here." Naruto whispered to her out of the guard's ear shot.

* * *

**[A/N: aaaaand cut! Hope you enjoyed that one, it's fun writing Yuuta and Haru. Everyone can use a little romance sometimes, ya know. Anyways, I dont know if I have described everything clearly here. Not sure :(  
****If something is bothering you, let me know!  
****R&R! Appreciate them always!**

**PS: Shino's a good boy. (lol) prior to Chapter 5, Tsukuyomi-chan's review cracked the hell out of me. I was laughing all day, really. Made my day :))  
Please dont stop supporting Shino-kun. I know he doesnt get much cameo and he's always that bug-freak but he's still an awesome shinobi.]**


	7. Breakout!

**CHAPTER 7**

After explaining things to Naruto and letting Sakura relieve her inflammation behind bars, Haru's state improved a little. The thought of her being locked in a cell scares her, but the fact that the comet is going to arrive Earth in matter of days terrified her. Sure enough, her grandfather has explored the kawaita's possibilities to double its power despite the fact of its already heightened effect with the help of the black comet. She shrugged at the thought.  
Even a hundred of shinobis wouldn't stand against it for an hour. Too much causalities will be done – but that's not about to happen If she can help it.

Her friends have left her for a moment now, saying they're going to make a trial possible. But she openly doubts that, not until a couple of days. Whatever Naruto is planning, she wishes it would change the jury's minds as he had changed hers for a lifetime. The kunoichi let her head hang in between her knees in a fetus-like position as she sat in the darkness, letting reality kick her in the gut.  
She felt like she will never find a place she can ever return to, a place like home. Her grandfather is obviously not delighted to have her presence nowadays, unless when she brings 'good' news for him about her infiltration. Yuuta and her father are gone. She was foolish enough to think that Konoha's warm arms will keep her for a while, yet now she's locked in a cage – a direct order from the Hokage itself.  
She knows well that Naruto and Sakura may be okay with who she really is, atleast only for now – there's no saying it is forever, but what If they changed their minds? What if they realized they have been foolish enough to trust a… stranger with no future more than death? And the rest of the gang she have met back on her first few days, will they ever think of her the same? Can Kakashi and the rest whom she had hurt give her a second chance, or worse – forgive her?

_'OFCOURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT.' _A voice within the most back of her mind roared.  
_'You stupid, pitiful girl! You still have the guts to expect them forgive you after what you have done?!' _Her mind scolded her own self like a madman. Her insides are being pulled by opposite sides, mind and heart at war.

"Hey!" She heard a low whisper after a few moments of depression. The Takara descendant felt paralyzed. Every inch of her muscle refused to obey her command to shake every ringing thought off her mind.  
"Damn it, Hey! Look up for a second, will ya?!" The voice demanded with quite a bit more intensity than expected. The stranger's vocals echoed through the empty hallway. Haru is now forced to lift her head. Her damp eyes searched hazily, completely unaware that she has been weeping like a child.  
From the right side of the iron bars, a waving hand came to her view. The anatomy waved to make her come closer, as she eventually did after releasing the thoughts that's upsetting her.  
She crawled towards the stranger with intense curiosity. Leaning her side to the wall that separated her and the stranger's cell, she took a peek at him through the iron bars.

It was dark but she can faintly make out the person in charge of calling out for her. He was a muscular man maybe on his late forties. His brown hair is ruffled and messy. Scars are seen throughout his skin, desperately screaming that he has been in many, many troubles and battles – like the rest of the guys inside this prison. But there's one scar that stood out most of all. It was the one which ran through his right eye to his left cheek, covering most of his face.  
Haru looked at him, loneliness and regrets visible on his onyx eyes. She remained calm and collective despite the fact that her eyes are red and sore as she waits for his further explanations for dragging her to him.

"I cant help not to listen." He lowered his voice once more. "About the person who… killed your father." He spat out.  
The white haired lass flinched at what she has heard. It was enough to forget the world that keeps anchoring her flat on the ground. "What?! Who are you?!" She hissed.  
"It doesn't matter. I heard your story to that blonde kid. Something about your father being a scorch user? I think I know him."  
Haru felt a fire suddenly fuel her insides. Her senses laser focus on every word the stranger spits out.  
"You see, I once served a person… I'm somewhat his researcher—"  
"YOU DIDN'T KILL MY FATHER AND YUUTA, DID YOU?! ORELSE I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART THAT THERE EVEN WONT BE ANYTHING LEFT TO BURY!" She interrupted.  
"Calm down! I did not kill whoever they are! Although, I think I know who did."  
Her fist started to shake. It took everything she got to suppress her rage within and let the man finish.  
"You see, I'm a kekkei genkai expert. I know every type of bloodline and their weaknesses, as well as which family each originated." He began to explain.  
"This person… he was an international criminal known by the name Kureru. I began working for him when I was still young. He's probably on his sixties now… Anyways, at a young age, I'm exposed to the knowledge of genkais and managed to help him find their origins.  
You see, old man Kureru wished to… _have _all of these kekkei genkais. He has gone through all the possibilities to actually steal the dojutsus on his list. Well, I don't know if his operation of stealing them resulted to any success, but he kidnapped and killed number of people to achieve what he wished none the less. It was only a matter of time when we stumbled upon the Takara's."  
Haru flinched at hearing him speak her clan. Every inch of her attention was drawn to his story, much like a moth to a flame.  
The man continued.  
"The scorching heat, or well known as the scorch release, is one of the rarest genkais to ever exist, only because the clan who devised it was taken down – **your **clan. I know most of the people do not have any idea what on earth Takara is, but words were leaked in extreme silence that it reached the most unimaginable places, it reached us. For all we know back then, the scorch release is already extinct. But Kureru found a vast forest near the Land of Lighting. Each of the woods living on this particular forest are found dead, and what bothers him the most, is that the trees that used to be so rich and are now in ashes and the animals that nested inside are found mummified.  
Sure, it may be ordinary fire that killed the entire who-knows-how-many hectares of woods but it's not common to find a rabbit, or a bird or even a whole horse mummified, dry to its bones. Hence, it sparked Kureru's interest.  
He had me research every possible cause of this deforestation at once. It took several months, or even a year, to confirm the existence of atleast one scorch wielder. Let alone finding one!"

Haru can hear her heart thump louder and louder, her eyes filled with determination as she searched for the man's face.

"We followed the available clues, every inch of dust are being carefully studied for possible evidence. Everyone's patience grew thin, but Kureru was persistent. He wanted the technique so badly more than anything else due to its power and rarity. He pushed us to our limits until a stroke of luck touched our way. We found a man, who seems to be your father. But he fought bravely, and chose to die with his bloodline with him. Again, we're back to zero...  
It took us several more years to track the scorch users once more. Everytime we researchers are on the verge of giving up, Kureru would eventually make it inconceivable– by using either violence or encouragement, whatever floats his boat. After those hardships, our plans sooner bore fruit. We found out that Takara is hiding in the Land of Iron. We were so close to grasping the long lost treasure, only having to realize later on that the remaining of the clan has been playing with our minds. Old man Kureru then cornered the so-thought scorch wielder – that blue haired lad… I bet you know him as well?"  
"Yuuta—" She choked. Haru's whole body vibrated, anger flowing in each of her veins.  
"You can sum out what happened then. After a few years, I left Kureru's gang and decided to go my own way. I barely made it out, his grasp on each person were tight. But something told me I'm no longer fit to be on his pack, that I was better off alone…" He looked up and saw the girl weeping once more, but is trying to fight it none the less.

"Now, I understand you have every right to be mad, even take revenge on me…" The man blurted out nervously. "But please, believe me when I say that I was only working under his commands. I had no choice. It was Kureru's fault why he targeted you and your family.  
I.. I have done several crimes that would suit me to being where I am today, and I take great responsibility for each one of them. Leaving Kureru's troupe didn't stop me from doing them but I have grown to regret and feel sorry for who I used to be. If only I knew back then that I would anguish over my deeds, I would've started all over again. I'm afraid it's too late for an old fool like me."  
Obvious remorse is visible on the man's jet black eyes. A tear managed to escape as it glinted despite the darkness of the room.

"'**_if only'_**…" He chuckled. "Those must be the two saddest words in the world… If only I could take it all back, maybe I wouldn't even be locked in this damn prison. Maybe, just maybe, I would have a home to return to every twilight. A wife to prepare the most wonderful dinner anyone could've ever possibly create, even though she's probably the worst cook in the world. But ofcourse, I cant tell her that. She would grow furious at me." He shared a smile that's obviously full of regret with the naked eyes.  
"And a son who'll greet me with a hug every day after work - A son that will sit on my lap whenever it's time to have dinner. However, his mother would only nag at him because she believed it's disrespectful to the food laid on the table, so he is forced to sit across his tired father. The mother would also scold their young son not to play with his food before asking me the words; 'how's your day?'.  
Then I would say, 'Frustrating. Though I still got through. The Tsuchikage's really demanding.' And let out a tiresome sigh. She would then just shoot the most unwinding smile I have ever seen that will eventually remove all today's fatigue."  
He gave her a hearty smile regardless of the pain in his voice.  
"Beautiful, isn't it? That's best scene I could imagine by a long shot. I'd probably never get tired of that daily routine. A much better prospect than having both wife and son resent you for being imprisoned because of your own past blunder."  
Haru felt her heart sink as she listened. _'Does this man…?'_

The sorrow heard on his utterance confirmed that his story is more than deceit. They were actual.  
He was an international criminal. He did somehow killed Yuuta and his father. Yes, those may be facts. But he was human none the less. - he was a husband and a father who is in deep regret anyone could possibly be.  
In the back of Haru's mind, she can hear her father's words with such clarity;  
_'A strong emotion cannot be simply turned off. Nothing can shut down humanity.'_

If her father's right, is this a only sole example of what they call humanity? That humans, civilians and shinobis alike, feel regrets and sorry for all the mistakes we have done in our past, and are willing to start anew if only given a second chance?

The kunoichi gritted her teeth, still careful not to yield on his story. A voice inside her scolded her for almost falling to the man's words. What was she thinking? This is one of the man who caused her unbearable pain under her grandfather only to fill in their own reason to gain personal power.  
No matter what kind of a person he is, he still supported the man who killed Yuuta and his father. She should be happy she found one of the men behind the deaths of the two important figures on her life; it made the blazing vindictiveness within her quenchable. Retaliation is in her reach, but why is she unsure of the right thing to do?  
She vigorously shook her head, clearing the thoughts that recently clouded her mind.  
She bit the bottom of her lip hard. _'NO MORE CRYING.' _She shrewd, wiping the crestfallen look on her face.  
_'Justice shall be served.' _  
"I don't think I'd still be able to forgive you after what you and the others have done to me..." She mumbled. "You are gonna tell me where to find Kureru, and I wont take no for an answer." Darkness slowly devoured her heart, engulfing her intentions with nothing but vengeance.  
"I know. I want to help you this time, with nothing in return."  
The white haired girl simply locked her gaze on the man's.  
"I.. I know it's unusual but… I really am sorry for every errors and missteps I have done in my entire life. I want to help you before having my last breath."  
"What do you mean-"  
**BOOM!**

Haru's prison wall that once stood hard and proud suddenly crumbled. The seal on it was suddenly ineffective. Behind the cacophonous rupture of the wall, Sakura stood – her fist shooting through it effortlessly. As soon as the whole thing is down and the dust from the cement cleared out, Naruto came to the view.  
"Come on! We're practically breaking a criminal out of prison here!" He barked.  
She dragged her feet along with her, unaware of exactly what's happening around. Before exiting the room, she suddenly remembered the old man which stopped her dead on her tracks.  
"What are you waiting for, sundown?!" A skeptical Sakura called. She was never really a hundred percent convinced that breaking Haru out of prison is the best solution – if only there are other actual options.  
"I… I need him!" She pointed her index finger at the cell next to her where the man was enclosed.  
"WHAT?! YOU THINK ONE CRIMINAL ISN'T ENOUGH?!" She bellowed.  
"He's my key in finding someone important! Get him out! I'll make sure he'll die eventually!"  
Sakura was hesitant, but the guards around them are filling up and she'd rather let Haru get her own way at this moment than to be caught red handed and be sentenced to prison.  
With a surprising knowledge about fuinjutsu, she weaved a few hand signs and placed her palm atop of the right wall. The seal lit up and it carefully crawled on Sakura's firm palm. She pulled her arm away as the jutsu followed and cleared the wall sooner or later.  
"SHANNARO!" Her fist clashed the wall with impervious power, smashing it into nothing more than fragments and dusts.

The strange man is out in no time.

The four hurriedly rushed outside the building. They could see thousands and thousands of Narutos fighting their way with the who-knows-how-many guards. The old man's mouth was agape, shocked by Naruto's intense chakra.  
Explosives are everywhere but none of them left the prison building scratched for the seal that's embed on them kept anyone from scuffing it either from the inside or outside.  
A shadow suddenly swallowed the group. They craned their necks up to see what's blocking the sun and find a large bird.  
"SAI! OVER HERE! HURRY, DAMN IT!" Naruto bayed.  
The bird lowered down to pick them up. It was larger than his usual summoning, capable to carry four or five persons trouble-freely.  
The rule breakers jumped to have their space on the bird as it lifted them up in the sky. Out of the corner of Haru's eyes, she saw a kunai with an explosive tag fleetingly shot on their direction from below.  
"MOVE!" She snapped and acted on impulse. Jumping on her feet, she deflected the explosive with the kunai she stole out of Naruto's back pocket. Forgetting that they're travelling through air, she started to drop a hundred feet from the sky.

"SAI!" Naruto and Sakura called out in chorus. He understood what he had to do and did a quick thinking. The bird they're in would be slowed down due to the weight and wouldn't catch her within time. He made sure a scroll and a brush is with him, and once satisfied, he jumped as well – head first towards the ground.  
He swiftly opened the scroll and drew a rather smaller bird than the first one.  
"Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll!" He said, performed a hand sign. A large bird emerged from the ink and paper, supporting Sai to dive forward.  
He passed through the falling Haru and caught her in his arms from below before hitting the boiling lava that enveloped the gates of the prison.  
The three watching from above let out a sigh filled with relief.  
Haru was flustered to be on Sai's arms but a very faint shade of red emanated her cheeks. The boy simply gave her a legitimate smile as they joined the group above.  
"Let's hurry before they release the aerial combatants!" Sakura pressed.

The plan sooner took full effect for the group is out of the prison's range in no time.

* * *

**[A/N: Aaaaaand chapter 7 is down :)  
It's really fun writing the ending of it, with them breaking out of the prison and all.  
Thanks for viewing, guys. And do leave a review for me to read back in vice versa. They're really heart-warming.  
Again, thanks! And stay tuned. I have more under my sleeves like, why on earth did Sakura join Naruto's crazy antics that went against Tsunade's decision and all. Also, Kureru's about to debut! Secrets are still gonna go down!  
OH! By the way, I have GOOD NEWS for you guys. I'm writing another story. It's a compilation of one-shots and entirely about Naruto and the rest of the main characters this time, unlike Vanished Clan... Let's say it's a collection of original omakes by me ;) It's really fun - revolving around my hardest-thought comical reliefs and NaruHina romance. Heads up for it!  
That's all. Till next time! R&R!]**


End file.
